Yes my master
by DarkRoadHina
Summary: When Tsuna, a 16 year old boy, needs to find a job to support his poor family, he thinks it's too good to be true when he finally finds a job. However what he didn't expect was to be catering for rich bastards that want to hurt him or molest him! All/27
1. New jobs and new people

Summary: (slightly extended) When Tsuna, a 16 year old boy, needs to find a job to support his poor family, he thinks it's too good to be true when he finally finds a job. However what he didn't expect was to be catering for rich bastards that want nothing more than to make his life hell or more than he bargained for.

Couples: All pile on the Tsuna. X3 so yes All/27, I am not certain on who he'll end up with in the end though. I have it might be one of the guardians, Reborn or Giotto though xD or maybe someone else. Who knows? Cause I don't and I'm the author...ehehe that's not a very reassuring thing to say self *smacks self in face*

Hope you enjoy, sorry if it does not cater to your tastes, and sucks so bad you want to get a gun and personally shoot me in the face.

* * *

Tsuna strolled down the bitterly cold street. His hands buried deep in his pockets. It was a terrible winter this year, snow was strewn on the streets and he was looking eagerly at all the shops windows in hope of helped wanted. He needed the money; he needed the money not for himself so much but for his family back at home. His mum, his brother and his little adopted sister; they were the ones that needed the money.

"_Tsu-kun don't go, Mama can work hard everyday, just don't leave Tsu-kun!" the small woman cried, gripping onto her equally small son who she showed a very in-depth resemblance._

"_Mama, I'm 16, and I'll be coming back when I have enough money for you and the family," he smiled sadly hugging her tightly. He started to hear sniffles and stifled sobs but chose to ignore it. When they pulled away, Tsuna felt a pang of guilt when he came face to face with his tear soaked mother._

"_Tsu-kun, thank you," the petite mousy haired woman sniffed, cuddling her son once more._

"_No problem mum, I would do anything for you."_

Tsuna lent up against a wall. He had been walking for hours, days, nights and still no success. He was running out of money to stay in the place he was using currently to rest his head. Running out of money to eat also.

He sighed, thinking about his family, how great it would for them to live a normal happy life. Mum was already working 5 jobs to support them all, his brother and sister only had one uniform and they were picked on at school for it. They all had to eat small meals, sometimes meaning Nana or Tsuna had to miss out. The electricity would always give in, or the rent man would appear demanding last month's rent that they didn't have. Meaning something horrific would happen to his mother in order to pay it back. Tsuna shuddered at the thought and tried to keep his mind in perspective. _**Find a job,**_ one that pays enough, but where was he going to find it? He had hardly any qualifications; he had dropped out of high school, and only just graduated Middle school with grades that would be frowned upon. He shrunk down to his knees, and hugged them tightly. He wondered what their life would be like if there was a father in the family. In Tsuna's family there wasn't really a man of the house, unless you counted Tsuna's attempt at trying to be one. Maybe with a father they could have lived a happy life, and Tsuna knew that every night his mother Nana would leave a light on in hope for this apparent 'father' to once again reappear.

But would it ever happen? Tsuna got up off his knees, and rearranged the hat that lay pathetically on top of his starfish mop. A cool breeze brushed against Tsuna's shirt, it was not enough to keep him warm through the winter, but this and another shirt was all he owned. His hands were getting the worst of the cold first, even though he tried long and hard to keep them warm by shoving them deep into his pockets.

Tsuna continued to walk, glancing from place to place. No where had jobs that would accept him, he was either too inexperienced or they took one look at him and immediately thought 'dirty urchin street boy'. _If I'm so disgusting then why don't you just kill me_, Tsuna thought to himself, kicking a can to take his mind off his negative thoughts. It didn't take long though till he was bored, he picked up the can and looked over for somewhere to put it. He glanced over noticing a bin not far from him. He paced over reaching it quickly, and then from the corner of his eye, flickering in the wind a little, he saw a poster stuck onto the lamppost that was near the bin. He dropped the can into the bin quickly and then scurried over to the poster.

His eyes studied it carefully and then ripped it straight off, looking up towards the sky, and mouthing the words 'thank you god, you really do exist.'

On the poster it displayed information about a job, the job in detail wasn't mentioned but it said all you needed was to be able to clean and cook, and Tsuna could do that. He even glanced down at the wages, and the fact you were given somewhere to stay included in the price. It was all too good to be true. Tsuna's eyes strolled down further noticing the telephone number. All he had to do was call, and thank god he had both enough money to call and a payphone was right across the street. He legged it over, shoving himself into the booth and punched the numbers in excitedly. _Ring, Ring, Ring...come on pick up_.

"Hello," a voice sounded and Tsuna sighed out happily.

"Umm hi there, I'm calling about applying for the job," the boy said down the phone.

"Really?" the voice seemed to question, sounding almost surprised by the boy wanting to take part in the job itself.

"Yes, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada," the boy went on to say.

"Oh well my name is Giotto, I'm the head butler at the Vongola mansion," the voice stated, and Tsuna gasped a little inside. _A mansion? A butler?_ Tsuna thought only things like this happened in fairy tales.

"Now, you must do lots of cleaning tasks, and cooking jobs, Tsunayoshi do you think you can handle that," the voice asked, and at the same time Tsuna nodded.

"YES! Yes! I can I can."

The man paused, and made an 'hmmm' noise.

"Well then you can have the job, you will start this evening," the voice continued.

"This evening?" the boy gasped a little.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" the voice went on to ask.

"No! Not at all, just how will I know how to find you?" Tsuna said worriedly.

"The poster has a map on the back, follow the map, it should take about 20 minutes by cab," the voice explained.

"Ah."

"What's wrong?"

"Well ehehe I don't really have enough money to buy a cab, so I'll just walk."

"You'll walk? That will take an hour," the voice stuttered slightly, even if it was still quite serious.

"Well I guess that's what you have to do sometimes," Tsuna laughed nervously down the phone.

"Well...ok, I will inform you of what you need to do when you get here, goodbye Tsunayoshi." The phone hung up and Tsuna turned the poster right around, the man hadn't lied, there was a map. He rubbed his left arm quickly and then head off to his new job.

* * *

Tsuna had finally arrived, shivering and cursing about the cold, but that was all forgotten when his eyes laid upon his new workplace. In front of him stood a huge iron gate that was positioned in between two huge walls decorated with wall flowers, and roses. Behind the gates stood the biggest house Tsuna had ever seen. His mouth dropped open a little as he took in his surroundings. After finishing staring in wonderment Tsuna wondered how the hell he was going to get in. He noted a little radio communicator on the right side of the gate and moved towards it. His finger pressed the button, and he waited until someone answered.

"Who is it?" a voice asked that sounded very familiar to the one he had spoken to earlier.

"My name Tsunayoshi Sawada, I came here after I applied for the job earlier," he spoke nervously down the intercom.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi, you're here, wait a second I'll open the gates, and I'll come greet you," the voice replied.

The gates creaked open and Tsuna stepped nervously inside the grounds, everywhere he could see had an elegant water feature, or plenty of different sorts of plants. He walked closer towards the house, slowly, taking nervous step after nervous step.

"Tsunayoshi!" a voice yelled, and he turned towards the voice. He gasped a little when he saw the attractive man wearing a very smart uniform, he had golden hair that reminded Tsuna of his own, and his face was sculpted to perfection that every woman who laid eyes on him would swoon. When the man finally made it over, he paused for a second studying Tsuna, which made the young teen blush. Tsuna watched as the man had a small smile painted over that god like mouth of his.

"You must be Giotto-san," the small teen spoke softly, his cheeks stained a little with the colour red.

"Yes I am, it's very nice to meet you," the man replied, a large hand held out for Tsuna to shake. Tsuna returned the gesture and placed his small hand inside the bigger one, blushing a little from contact.

"You seem very young Tsunayoshi, how old are you? You do know you have to be at least 16 to have this job," the man exclaimed, and Tsuna nodded frantically.

"I am 16 sir!" he squeaked, and he bowed his head a little.

"I see you just seem very young that's all, Tsunayoshi...I don't know if this seems a little rude or not...but are you a girl or a boy?" Tsuna felt his jaw slam open, and he gawped.

"I-I-I'm a boy! Sir!" Tsuna stuttered, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Eheheh...yer sorry," the man laughed nervously, slowly patting the boy on the shoulder.

"No...It's ok," the small teen replied quietly, his head still hung low, his starfish mop hiding his burning red face.

"Well...let's get started," the man clapped his hands together getting Tsuna's attention, "Ok if you follow me we will go get your uniform and I'll give you a list of what you have to do and where you'll be staying."

"Ok," Tsuna nodded and followed closely behind the taller blonde.

They passed more interesting sculptures, and Tsuna's eyes travelled back and fourth in astonishment, that's until something else came into focus. His eyes seemed to zoom onto someone who was reading peacefully under a tree. He had silver hair, and his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose while his emerald eyes flickered a little with emotion. Tsuna watched bewildered, a little by the fact that he had seen another beautiful face, but also because something about the silver haired boy was so foreign, but same could be said for Giotto on the other hand.

"Giotto-san, if you don't mind me asking...who's that?" Tsuna asked the man in front of him who then did a 90 degrees turn to look at where the teen was pointing.

"Oh that's Master Gokudera," Giotto told him and then tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get the boy's attention, "Hey Tsuna be careful around him ok, he's a bit weary and a little mean to people he doesn't know, he also can get pretty jealous."

"I see," Tsuna's head bobbed up and down a little, yet his eyes still focused straight onto the boy. It wasn't until the other male looked up from his book and scowled straight at Tsuna that the brunet turned away his gaze and ran after Giotto.

"Ehehe...I told you, but he is nice."

"He seemed scary to me," Tsuna murmured.

"Scary? If you want to meet scary then there are the other Masters of the house to meet first," Giotto chuckled, and chuckled even more when he saw the boy shudder.

They finally came to a side of the mansion that had a small entrance way.

"This is the entrance to the servant headquarters," Giotto explained, while opening the door to let them both in.

"Yo! Giotto your back, is the new recruit here yet?" a friendly voice yelled, and Tsuna peeked from behind Giotto's back to spot a very tall Asian boy, who had short black hair and comforting chocolate eyes.

The tall boy noticed Tsuna and swerved straight around Giotto to get a better look.

"Hey there, wow Giotto he's such a cutie!" the friendly guy laughed loudly, and Tsuna blushed at the compliment.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto by the way," he grinned widely, slinging an arm around Tsuna's neck making the smaller boy stiffen for a while.

"I'm T-Tsunayoshi Sawada," Tsuna stuttered, the red mist attacked at his cheeks again; "You can call me Tsuna if you wish though Yamamoto-kun."

"Tsuna don't be so formal, call me Takeshi, were gonna be the best of pals I know it!" the taller guy giggled happily making Tsuna blush even more.

"So how old are you Tsuna?" Takeshi asked excitedly, looking down into the honey hues.

"I'm 16," Tsuna answered nervously in reply.

"HEY! Same!" Takeshi said loudly, smiling even more.

"TO THE EXTREME! Giotto who's the recruit?" another voice answered and Tsuna jerked his head over towards the new arrival. Another male, not as tall as the one who had his hand around his neck so far, but still quite tall compared to Tsuna, was stood close by. Looking at Tsuna eagerly, Tsuna blushed a little, but then looked up again to acknowledge the others features in more detail. This guy had very short gray hair, tanned skin, and a plaster sat above his eye.

But before Giotto could answer the other male's question, Takeshi cut in.

"This is Tsuna Sawada, ain't he cute?" Takeshi declared loudly, and Tsuna gave Giotto a 'save me' look, which only was greeted with a smirk.

"Oni-chan! Takeshi-kun! Let the poor boy breathe," Tsuna heard yet another voice, however this one belonged to a female. When Tsuna's eyes met the girl's, his face lit up. An adorable smile, complete with a petit frame stood in the doorway. She had light red hair, its style was a little longer than a bob, and she was dressed in a maid's uniform.

"Hello there Tsuna-kun, my name is Kyoko," the girl greeted him politely, and Tsuna immediately bowed, much to Giotto's amusement.

"Hello my name is Tsunayoshi," the teen mumbled, his face burning up.

"She already knows silly," Tsuna heard Giotto say with a laugh, and looked away a little flustered.

"Well Tsuna these are some of your work colleagues, minus Chrome and Fran, in fact where are they?" Giotto questioned, raising an eyebrow at their absence.

"Oh!" Kyoko spoke, her finger pointing up in the air in a sort of 'I remember now' pose, "Well Chrome is with Master Mukuro, and Fran is with Master Belphegor, they are taking part in target practice, Belphegor insisted, I'm a little worried though, he had knives," Kyoko went onto to explain and at the word 'knives' Tsuna gulped. What had he gotten himself into?

As Tsuna stood and pondered he didn't notice Giotto nudging him, a uniform in his arms.

"Tsunayoshi! Listen to me now," the man spoke in a scolding tone, and in return Tsuna jump slightly, and nodded frantically which was a tad unnecessary.

"Tsuna, your room is..." Giotto travelled out of the kitchen/dining room he had met the other's in to bring him into a long hallway, "Your room is the one right on the end." Giotto pointed and Tsuna took note.

"Now go and get changed and meet me back where we have just been ok," Giotto said before pushing the boy a little down the hallway. Tsuna opened the door to his room, and peeked inside. His mouth flew open again, the room was so large compared to the one he had at home. It had a rather large single, accompanied with a bed side table with lamp; there was also a large dresser in his room, and a set of drawers. Tsuna entered and closed the door behind him. With the door firmly shut he lifted his shirt over his head, but froze when he felt a presence of another in his room.

"Oya Oya...why did you stop?" Tsuna held a playful moan and twisted around to be met with a tall teen, who seemed a little older than him but not much, but what was weird about this boy was his condescending smirk, his strikingly handsome persona but most of all were his eyes. One was the colour of a deep pool in the ocean, and the other was...crimson almost as red as blood.

"W-Who are you?" Tsuna spluttered slightly, pulling his shirt quickly back over his head.

"I assume you're the newest butler," the heterochromatic eyed teen stated, his hands behind his back as he circled Tsuna, studying him from head to toe, "You're like a bunny, kufufufufufufu."

"Huh?" Tsuna gasped a little, frowning a little at his last statement.

"Your pretty brave accepting a job here," the teen continued still circling Tsuna.

"Why is that?" the boy enquired, staring sharply at the boy who was staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Because your masters that you serve are very dangerous men," the other answered, licking his lips a little as he zoomed in on the small teen.

"Are you one of the master's of the house?" Tsuna spoke softly, trying to fight back a blush that wanted to take over his cheeks because of the small space that now came between himself and the other.

"Why yes, I am Master Mukuro," the teen smirked.

"Then I will..." _You're their servant now Tsuna_, "I'll serve you my Master."

Tsuna bowed politely, and heard that chuckle again.

He glanced up and noticed the bi-coloured orbs boring into him, his face flushing with a dark rose colour.

"You're interesting; normally people would squirm when they see me, or run away, yet here you are saying you'll serve me...now is that in anyway I want?" Tsuna tried hard not to shudder as he watched the other graphically lick his lips.

"Umm...I'm not sure what you mean my Master," the boy uttered.

"Well never mind, anyways I have to return back to Chrome now, she'll have wondered where I have gone to...we'll meet again soon little bunny, I'll have lots of orders for you then," and with a wide grin the other teen evaporated into thin air. Tsuna gawked; _did that boy really just vanish?_ He flicked himself in the forehead to see if he was dreaming, well thanks to the slight pain that graced his forehead he acknowledged that was not the case.

"Tsunayoshi, are you done yet?" a voice asked, sounding a bit impatient. It was Giotto.

"Ah! Umm...Giotto-san...no...5 more minutes!" he squeaked.

"What are you doing putting on your make-up?" the man snickered, but his annoyed tone still remained. Tsuna quickly pulled down his jeans and climbed into the new tailored black trousers. In a rush he stumbled over hitting the floor with a sharp bang.

"What was that?" the man questioned from the other side of the door and Tsuna broke out into panicky laughter.

"It was nothing Giotto-san," the boy replied.

"Tsunayoshi what is taking you so long, that's it I'm coming in," Tsuna heard this and made a mad dash for the door, his shirt off, and his trousers hanging loosely on his small hips.

"Wait! I'll be ready soon, please wait," he then let out a loud shriek as he hit the floor again, his trousers this time being the cause.

The door opened and Tsuna's large eyes widened, the blonde in front of him looked equally shocked.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked, his eyes hitting the others.

"I umm..."

"And why aren't you...dressed...yet?" the man said while his eyes trailed lazily over Tsuna, who was now on all fours. His shirt off, his trousers half way down his knees showing off a pair of brightly coloured boxers.

"Well...ano...that's it...one of the masters was in here!" Tsuna stated, through mumbles.

"A master?" the man replied rising a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes...his name was...Mukuro," Tsuna said, sitting back to try and buckle up his trousers.

"Mukuro?"

"Yes...is that bad? I was polite to him I promise...but get this he evaporated into thin air!" Tsuna squeaked, his hand travelling behind him so he could find the shirt and still look at Giotto.

"I see," the man finished and moved over towards him, holding out a hand so the boy could get back up. Tsuna looked at it hesitantly but grabbed it, and then made his way back up to the world of the standing.

He quickly buttoned up his shirt, his fingers stumbling over the buttons a little. And as he headed for the doorway his arm was caught and he was brought back.

"G-Giotto-san?" the teen squeaked, a little startled as the man pulled him back to look straight at him.

"Tsunayoshi you forget your bowtie," he enlightened Tsuna, it placed between his fingers, his fingers then bringing it down into Tsuna's palm. Tsuna stared at it for a while, hummed a little trying to work out how to put it on, and stared at like it was going to just tie it's self.

"Tsunayoshi, you do know how to put on a bow tie right?" the older of the two questioned, another perfect eyebrow raised.

"Ehehehe..." Tsuna sighed, and looked away dejectedly, "Would I sound stupid if I said no Sir?"

"A little yes," the man chuckled a little, and Tsuna blushed furiously.

"Here let me help you," the man smiled, "Right first lift up your collar, now you wrap it around...and now you..."

Tsuna listened intently as the man instructed him so more, and soon his bow tie was complete, however it looked nothing like the one the neat man in front of him was wearing.

"Do you want me to just do it for you?" the man tittered, and Tsuna nodded ashamed.

He felt the hands come around his neck, and his cheeks flushed a little.

"So...Tsunayoshi...why did you apply for the job?" the man asked, continuing to tie the accessory around the boy's neck.

"Money."

"A reasonable choice, most people do don't they? If you don't mind me asking, what's the money for?" the man commented still concentrating on the boy's neck piece.

"My family."

"Family? Surprising, so not for yourself?"

"I don't need the money for myself, I need it to support Mama, my brother, and my sister," Tsuna spoke softly.

"I see...well all done," the man let go and walked Tsuna over to the mirror that took its claim in the room, "See perfect and neat like mine."

"Thanks Giotto-san," the boy beamed, and Giotto glanced away quickly, making Tsuna wonder if he had done anything wrong.

The man hastily turned around though to face him, that serious face taking over once again.

"This way Tsuna, back to the quarters, and then I'll tell you about what you have to do and who you have to serve," the man explained and Tsuna followed him speedily to the area he had first entered.

* * *

"So this one is the one I saw outside who scowled at me?" Tsuna asked pointing down to a picture of Hayato Gokudera. Giotto nodded a little.

"Now who's this?" Tsuna asked picking up a picture of a glaring boy, pointing to his face. His face blushing, by how attractive he was...scratch that all these men's photos that were laid in front of him were extremely appealing.

"That's Master Hibari," Giotto informed him, "Tsuna there's names on the bottom, read them."

"Ah sorry, wow so many people live here Sir!" Tsuna declared, noticing the incredible amount of pictures laid in front of him on the table.

"You are quite right, but you do not have to serve all of them," Giotto stated, grouping certain pictures together.

"This group here aren't your main priority unless they ask you to serve them, then you do as you are told," the man explained and Tsuna nodded noting all the names. G, he looked an awful lot like that boy he saw in the garden except he had red hair, Alaude, he reminded him of the picture he had just picked up a minute ago except this man was older and blond, Daemon, this man reminded him of the pervert Mukuro that had entered his bedroom earlier and the aura that came off this man made Tsuna want to run a mile, and finally Lampo, a younger looking teen with bright green hair.

"And why don't I have to deal with those four?" he asked Giotto who leant back on his chair a little.

"Because they're my problem," he exhaled and Tsuna giggled a little catching the blonde haired man off guard.

"They don't seem too bad...well maybe except for these two," Tsuna picked up the picture of the platinum blond and the blunette.

"Ah those two, Alaude is harsh but not a bad guy, him on the other hand I would say stay away, he's a nasty piece of work," he said pointing to the picture of Daemon, his mouth twisting slightly in disgust.

"Ok," Tsuna took a mental note.

"So who do I have to serve in particular?" Tsuna questioned, resting his small head on his hands, his jacket sleeves pushed up to display his slender naked arms.

Giotto moved over and picked up picture after picture, Tsuna trying to eye them before they could be explained but it seemed too difficult at the speed Giotto was swiping them.

A photo turned around in each finger like creatively placed knives were displayed to Tsuna.

Gokudera, Hibari, Xanus and Reborn. They all looked equally scowl as well as handsome. Except the one to the far right, for a start the boy couldn't see his eyes because of the fedora hat tilted over them and unlike the others he was smiling, well smiling was a contradiction, he was actually smirking. Just by looking as picture made the boy shudder.

"So these are the men I am to serve?"

"Yes Tsunayoshi but Yamamoto will also serve them if you are occupied, Kyoko and Ryohei mainly serve Master Lambo, Mistress I-pin, Master Fon, Master Colonnello, Chrome serves Master Mukuro, Mistress Luce, Mistress Lal Mirch, Master Verde and Master Skull, and finally Fran serves mainly the Varia members however you're the one the lucky one that get's to serve their boss," the man stated, nonetheless the 'lucky' part of his statement sounded the exact opposite.

"Now I'm going to tell you now Tsunayoshi," he crossed his legs and leaned forward, "The place where you have chosen to work have very dangerous men, and will likely have weapons as well as incredibly large violent streaks, so I want to you to be extremely careful and don't by any words panic over the fact they have weapons, you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"_So formal_...well we all meet back here at 10 and eat, then go to sleep in our assigned rooms, however if your master wants anything they'll ring you and you must answer, at all costs, you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good boy," he smiled warmly before patting the starfish on the head gently, making the smaller of the two blush heavily.

"So let's get you to work, I have informed your current masters of your presence, and I've assigned Takeshi to show you the ropes, isn't that right Takeshi?" Giotto said loudly and a smiley face appeared from out of nowhere.

"Ma ma, this should be fun," the cheerful tall boy exclaimed, grabbing Tsuna by the arms and pulling him off in another direction. As Giotto watched them go, he sighed, a long sigh at that. _I hope that kid is going to be ok_, he thought to himself, brushing a hand through his spiky hair and getting up to carry on with his duties.

* * *

"You got this place memorized yet Tsuna?" the tall boy asked, his arm still slung around the petite cute teen. Tsuna glanced up at him with his honey orbs and nodded in appreciation.

"Yes thank you Yamamoto-kun, your very good at this," the boy smiled back happily, making the other one blush heavily at the sight of his adorable smile.

"I said call me Takeshi Tsuna!" the other boy announced and Tsuna apologised frantically much to the other's surprise.

"Don't panic Tsuna, people might see you, and they'll want to eat you alive," Yamamoto declared with a laugh making Tsuna gulp loudly.

"O-Ok Yamamoto-kun."

"Takeshi."

"Sorry Yama—I mean Takeshi."

"Ah that reminds me!" Takeshi suddenly shouted making the miniature teen jump out of his skin. Takeshi's mouth twisted in concentration as he dug deeper into his pocket and brought out a small device.

"Tsuna this should show you who wants you, and is also a tracking device!" Takeshi stated happily, "See it beeps and shows you who wants you, you then press that weird button thingy in the middle and it'll point directions of where to find them!"

_This is a stalker's dream tool_; the boy said to himself in his head but took the device from Takeshi.

**Beep! Beep!** Tsuna's eyes widened and he looked down at the device in his hands. Takeshi giggled a little and leaned forward.

"Well it seems that you have Hibari as your first job, I wish you luck Tsuna, see you at the end of the day," Takeshi said before making a dash down the hall, leaving Tsuna's lips quivering on the statement 'I wish you luck Tsuna'. I mean seriously what did he mean by that?

Tsuna pressed the button in the middle and began to follow the directions like Takeshi had told him. He passed through a huge hallway, that then took him to another equally huge hallway, and then to another. _Wow this place is huge_, Tsuna thought to himself as he went down floor after floor, and finally into the open air. He halted when he noticed the tracker had stopped and he gazed back in fourth to find the other male. He was no where.

"Herbivore you are late."

Tsuna's body jerked a little as he heard an icy voice slice through his back. When he turned around he was greeted by a taller male, whose image was exactly like his photograph. He was scowling, just like his picture, and his eyes which were a beautiful silver colour, glared at him. But what was the scariest thing about the boy was the tonfas in his hands.

"I am sorry sir," the boy quickly apologized in the most polite manner possible, bowing as well.

"Master."

"Huh?"

"You shall call me Master when you address me," the dark haired lad declared, poking the other lightly in the chest with his tonfa.

"Yes master."

"Good, I can see you are polite but still being late is unacceptable."

"I am sorry Master, I have only arrived today," Tsuna reassured him but it didn't seem to get through to the 18 year old male whose main objective was to glare at the boy with his freezing cold gaze.

"And you think that will get you out of it? You are wrong herbivore."

"Sorry Master."

"I should bite you to death, but however if you complete the task I wish for you to carry out then I shall spare you."

"What is the task Master?" Tsuna asked politely his head still bowed over, and he was trembling a little with fear.

"I want you to give this a bath," he stated and brought out a cute fluffy chick.

"Awww he's so cute what is his name?" Tsuna's subconscious took over as he fawned over the cute little bird that flew over and sat in his starfish mop.

"That isn't of any concern herbivore, and if you speak in that manner again I might have to bite you to death," the prefect said, and the smaller boy cringed and bowed over again.

"Good herbivore, now before you go away what is your name?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, Master," Tsuna said barely audible as his head was hidden in his chest.

"What?" the other asked and heard a small mumble again. Tsuna squeaked much to the other's amusement when a tonfa was placed firmly under Tsuna's small jaw, lifting his head up in full view of the frightening but sexy male.

"T-Tsunayoshi Sawada, Master!" the smaller boy cried out, trembling almost everywhere now.

"I see, you seem awful young Herbivore, how old are you?" Hibari asked the tonfa still pressed tightly under Tsuna's jaw line.

"16. Master," Tsuna spoke his voice wavering a little.

"16...I thought you were about 12 herbivore," Hibari explained before smirking as he watched the other scowl a little.

"Well I'm not Master."

"I see, well now run along Herbivore and go give Hibird a bath, and return him to me as soon as possible, when he is clean please come to my room, but do not enter without my permission," the 18 year old explained, releasing the tonfa from under the neck of the smaller teen.

"Yes."

"Yes...what?" Hibari snapped his tonfa pointing straight into Tsuna's face making the boy let out a quiet squeak.

"Yes Master!"

"Good boy, later herbivore," he finished removing the tonfa and striding back towards the house. Tsuna shuddered violently, and exhaled in relief. The little bird still on his head tweeted loudly before flying into Tsuna's cupped hands.

"You're so cute compared to your master," Tsuna giggled as the bird nuzzled his fingertips, he then glanced around to check if nobody was watching, when he decided he was well and truly alone he brought the bird up to his face and nuzzled the bird with his small nose. "Awww you're just too cute!"

The bird blinked at him but then tweeted happily.

"Now, let's go get you cleaned so our master isn't stroppy!" Tsuna announced and walked off in search of water with the little bird still in his cupped hands.

* * *

"Have you seen him yet? Kora."

"Seen whom?"

"The cute kid who I assume is the new butler that the house was looking for," the blonde haired man stated, jumping off his perch as he walked over to the other who was sitting on a swivel chair that was pushed up to a desk. The other flicked up his hat and spun round on his chair to face the other.

"Do you know who he's serving yet?" the dark haired man asked, his black irises peering into the blue ones.

"Not me sadly enough," the blonde haired man pouted, crossing his arms like a grumpy little kid making the other one chuckle. But he perked up when he heard a voice, even though you could hardly hear it, coming from outside. He raced up to the window and peeked out.

"Hey Reborn! Hey! Hey! Reborn! He's here now, come check it out,kora" the tall blonde haired man said excitedly, ushering the man over.

"I doubt he's that cute."

"Dude he is, come check it out, come one!"

The tall dark haired fedora wearing 24 year old grumbled but gave in, gradually walking over to his window where his companion Colonnello was staring out joyfully.

As he reached the window, he followed to where his friend's finger was pointing.

Sat on his knees, with his jacket folded neatly beside him, his sleeves pushed up to the elbows and his hands in a bucket of water, was an adorable teenager. Reborn watched as the teen smiled blissfully and giggled merrily when the little yellow fluff ball splashed him with water.

Colonnello opened the window so the two could listen to his melodic giggles.

"Hey! Be careful Hibird, Giotto-san might scold me if I get my uniform wet, and anyway it's making me cold" the petite boy scolded the fluffy bird but then tittered happily.

The other two watched, memorised by the bright smile presented on the boy's darling face.

"I want him," he heard the blonde moan.

"Well he's not yours is he, it looks like he's a servant of Hibari's," the fedora wearing man muttered, still captivated in the boy's smile and those huge caramel coloured ovals.

"Yer but the kid will serve more than one person remember!" the blonde reminded his fedora wearing friend.

"Yes I know that, but it doesn't look like he's serving either of u—

**Beep**. Reborn tilted his head as his staring session was currently interrupted by his computer beeping loudly about a new email. He grumbled to himself but made his way over to the computer that sat on his desk.

"What's it say?" he heard the blonde say but noted that it was muffled slightly from the fact he had his back turned to still stare out of the window. Reborn clicked the message up and skimmed it with his eyes. A wide smirk then took over his face.

"That I have a new servant," the man beamed.

"You lucky son of a bitch!"

"Eheheh...so his number for the transmitter is..."

"HEY GIMME HIS NUMBER!Kora." the blonde begged eagerly, and Reborn in reply just shook his head.

"Too bad Colonnello, looks like I'm the lucky one again," he sniggered as he deleted the message, and entered the number into his transmitter before the other male could see it.

"You are such a bastard Reborn."

"Heh...a bastard that get's a brand new play thing, jealous?" the man winked removing himself from the chair and sitting back onto his desk.

"What should I get him to do first?" Reborn said out loud, tapping his fingers against the calling device.

"Just make sure it's nothing perverted!Kora!" the other warned him and in reply was issued a booming laugh.

"And what makes you think what I'm going to do to him is pervy?" the fedora wearing man grinned widely.

"Because you've got that grin you have that makes me think your undressing something with your eyes, you perv," the other snapped, and the man just shook his head in amusement.

"I don't have a clue what you are on about my dear friend, but wouldn't you want to do the same?" he cooed playfully and the other man blushed in return.

"I have no idea what you are on about?" the other protested, his cheeks flaring up.

"Oh come now, you were the one who said he was cute and made me check him out at the window," Reborn went onto say and the other man's cheeks reddened some more.

"I hate you Reborn," he grumbled and strode out, hiding his blushing face with his large hands.

"Ciao Ciao my dear friend, I love you too... now..." he glanced down at the transmitter and then at the boy who was outside still bathing the little chick, "How should I play with you?"

* * *

A/N: Ok this idea popped up in my head, I thought hmmm I quite like this idea, the idea of Tsuna being a butler or a servant. Well initially I had an idea of Tsuna basically being a cleaner and everyone picks on him even though they basically want him so bad. But then again I thought where could Tsuna clean? I thought to start off with dorms, and then I my friend was mentioning Black Butler to me on MSN, because I brought her the DVD for Christmas of the second season, and she's opened it already the spanner, I mean she was supposed to wait till Christmas how annoying but anyways so she was talking about Sebby and stuff and I immediately thought 'yes my lord' and then butlers. So this idea popped up. I also had the idea that Tsuna has to cater for incredibly rich douche bags ;) incredibly rich hot douche bags. So I thought hmm I'll make it all/27, with Tsuna being his Uke self .

And anyways I like the idea of multiple people pining after the cute Tsuna-fish. Oh and if your wondering about the *cough* missing characters so far, they shall get introduced later. This includes the Shimon group and also the Milifore. Oh and don't you think Giotto would make such a hot butler, me thinks so! X3 I think he would make a drool worthy butler.

I apologise if my story makes you want to grab the sharpest thing you have and stab me repeatedly with it, I'm sorry if you think the characters are possibly too OCC. I didn't mean to. I would appreciate it if you reviewed, like really appreciated it, reviews make me smile, well if there nice anyways XD, but if you wish not then it's your choice I'm not going to come out of your computer screen and smack you over the head with a prittstick that at the moment is by my side. :3 So yer...please review and you'll have a happy author. And I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry if it's really long and some of the characters you like haven't entered yet, they will appear soon as possible when I feel the strength to write the next chapter. Which reminds me gotta write the next chapter for Guardians...god I'm lazy.


	2. Meeting the masters

All the people who reviewed I love you, well you know not in that way, but you get it ehehehe...also people who alerted and faved I love you too!

I wasn't expecting to get that many on only one chapter, and I hope I get the same response for the next chapter, even though I'm not too keen on this chapter myself but that's for you to decide!

Summary: (slightly extended) When Tsuna, a 16 year old boy, needs to find a job to support his poor family, he thinks it's too good to be true when he finally finds a job. However what he didn't expect was to be catering for rich bastards that want nothing more than to make his life hell or more than he bargained for.

Couples: All pile on the Tsuna. X3 so yes All/27, I am not certain on who he'll end up with in the end though. I have it might be one of the guardians, Reborn or Giotto though xD or maybe someone else. Who knows? Cause I don't and I'm the author...ehehe that's not a very reassuring thing to say self *smacks self in face*

Hope you enjoy, sorry if it does not cater to your tastes, and sucks so bad you want to get a gun and personally shoot me in the face.

* * *

Tsuna found himself outside of a door which he assumed was Master Hibari's. The fluffy chick in his hand was now sparklingly clean and also very _very_ fluffy from Tsuna's towel drying skills. His uniform was now brushed out, and he quickly inspected himself for any dust, mud or water. He had a feeling that this master Hibari of his was very proper. Something made Tsuna believe he was a perfectionist at that.

He placed the bird safely in one hand and used the other to knock on the door. He gave it a gentle tap and waited. No answer, his mouth scrunched up a little. He tried again this time a little harder...and still no answer. He took the device one handily out of his pocket and looked to see if this where the scary 18 year old was. The transmitter stated clearly that the teen was here and not anywhere else. He sighed; it was not like he could go in there. He was specifically warned to not enter the man's room without permission, and he couldn't just leave the little bird by the door.

So he took his chances again and knocked loudly on the door.

"HERBIVORE!" Tsuna panicked a little as he came face to face with the 18 year old, whose hair was tousled and he had one hand rubbing his eyes wearily. He was glaring but yawning at the same time, and did he mention glaring?

"What do you want?" he growled and Tsuna squirmed a little under his presence. He pushed his hands forwards, and Hibari squinted at them.

"Yes Herbivore you have hands? Now what is it you want?" Hibari grumbled some more and Tsuna stared blankly at his hands.

"Ah! Where's Hibird gone?" he squeaked out loud, and Hibari's eyes opened a little more to take in the panicking 16 year old that was checking himself all over, getting into a frantic mess.

The boy then shot his gaze towards Hibari, his eyes tearing up at the sides, making those huge honey pools glimmer.

"I'm s-sorry M-Master Hibari," the boy blubbered, and Hibari frowned, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"He was right here, two seconds ago, he was...master Hibari?" Tsuna froze up when he watched his bosses hand dive into his hair, as he felt the man's fingers brush his hair slowly he shivered.

The man brought his hand away and presented the chick, who was no resting on his master's hand.

"Ah there he is..." Tsuna glanced away shyly, before bowing.

"Is there anything else you want me to do Master?" that voice of his cheeping, as he waited for new orders.

"You can go away and let me sleep herbivore."

"Right away Master!"

Tsuna turned round to leave but heard his voice being called again...well actually he heard the word 'Herbivore' but by now he assumed that was what his master was calling him. He turned around and looked face to face with his Master.

"You didn't do a bad job for a herbivore."

Tsuna smiled at the compliment, his grin widening for what seemed about 10 seconds, leaving Hibari staring dumbstruck at the smile.

"Thank you Master." The boy bowed again and turned for the hallway as he saw the 18 year old slip into his room, the door closing.

* * *

"**VOIIIIIIIIIII!"**

"JESUS SHUT THE FUCK UP TRASH!"

A glass was thrown violently across the room, smacking itself straight into the silver haired shark of a man's face.

The glass launcher sat behind a desk, his feet resting up on it, a new glass in his hand. This time it was a shot glass. The silver haired man got to his feet and snarled at the other man.

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS!"

This time a bottle went flying at the silver haired man's face but he managed to dodge, although he still ended up on the floor.

"Trash, where is the fucking volume knob on you?" the man behind the desk grumbled, before downing his shot glass. After making the refreshed noise after a drink, the man got up from his chair.

"X-Xanxus, you bastard wait!" the other barked from the floor before scurrying after him, when he finally caught up he stood next to him causally. His arms rested behind his head as he walked beside his abusive friend, one eye looking at him from the corner as they continued to walk.

"So..."

"What the hell do you want trash?" the man known as Xanxus growled before glaring intensely at the other man beside him.

"You are such a prick!" the other moaned as they continued to stroll along the hallways, a maid bowing at them both.

"Xanxus anything interesting going on it your life then?" the silver haired man asked, his hair swishing from side to side, playing with an end and looking incredibly bored.

"Maybe if you get out of my fucking sight trash, then something interesting might happen," the man mumbled under his breath but the other heard, his face turning red with anger.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII! THAT'S IT! LET'S GO NOW! I CAN FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF I WANT TO XANXUS!" the silver haired man yelled loudly and grabbed the other's collar.

Xanxus's eyeballs rolled straight away but then returned to glare fiercely at the other man, his red eyes attacking the man who was now throwing a punch at him. The punch was caught in his closed fist, and he lifted the man over his head before hurling him in any general direction.

"HIEEEE!" That wasn't his friend's scream; his eyes flickered over to where he had just flung his supposed best friend. Underneath his groaning friend was...a kid?

Xanxus charged over, eyes flaring up, possibly from ongoing rage about nothing or possibly curiosity, either way he didn't know what made him march over.

When he finally made his way over, it being a quite a distance because of his unbelievable strength, he noticed that Squalo, his silver haired loud mouthed annoyance of a best friend, was growling and snapping at the panicky semi-conscious teen.

"I-I'm really sorry sir!" the boy spluttered, his head rolling around, his eyes crossing. _**Just how hard had his idiot of a friend land on him?**_

"YER YOU BETTER BE!"

"I'm really, really _really_ **really** _**really**_ sorry, sir!"

The boy got down on two knees and bowed down, much to the surprise of the men standing in front of him.

"Tch...trash."

"Huh?"

The small boy glanced up and eyed the red eyed man which made the other wonder what he was up to.

"I am sorry Masters," the boy said politely, his head still close to the floor, nevertheless Xanxus felt like the young teen was keeping an eye on him.

"VOI! How pathetic, right Xanxus!" the silver haired loud mouth said over his shoulder.

"Yes, both of you are trash."

"VOIIIII! TREAT ME WITH RESPECT YOU BASTARD!"

"Che...like I would ever do that trash," Xanxus spat before punching the silver haired man straight in the jaw sending him flying over the small teen –who made a squeak at the same time- and straight into a wall at the end of the hallway.

"What do you think your doing dirtying up the floor trash?" Xanxus snarled at the boy who then shot up to his feet, his posture like you would see in a nervous solider.

As Xanxus snarled down at the pathetic excuse for a human being in front of him, the back of his mind was saying a few things. The biggest one in particular being 'Xanxus he's staring at you quite intensely', and like his mind had said the boy was gazing at him deeply. Those giant round caramel saucers were studying the taller man up and down.

"Trash, you finished checking me out?" the more violent of the other two asked, crossing his arms, shooting the boy a fierce look. In return the boy blushed heavily making Xanxus want to either scoff, snort or punch him in the face.

"I am sorry...Master."

Xanxus rose an eyebrow to the 'master' added on his sentence. That's when his phone that was nestled in his coat pocket beeped. He flicked it open, well aware that the brunet was staring at him, _what was he waiting for? Didn't he have business to tend to? Stupid Trash._

"Hello," he answered, his gruff voice filling up the caller's ears.

"Master Xanxus," he heard the caller's voice, he clocked in about two seconds who it was.

"Giotto, what the fuck do you want?" he asked, glowering a little, and still the boy continued to stare.

"I'm calling to say you have a new servant, his transmitting number is 27," the voice down the phone informed him.

"Why the fuck is he 27, there's not that many of you, so why isn't he like 6 or something?" he snapped back with a pointless argument, which only made the caller sigh.

"Just calling to inform you, goodbye Master Xanxus."

"Trash."

Xanus pressed the hang up button violently on his phone, and then turned to scowl fiercely at the boy still in his presence.

"What the fuck do you want?" he demanded to know making the small teen jump.

"Urmm..."

"Speak up trash!"

"I-I APOLGISE MASTER!" The boy bowed over again making Xanxus wonder if that was all the boy did. Bow. Then bow some more. And more fucking apologising! All of it was just an ear ache.

"Well what is it you want?" The boy glanced up at him, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Your Master Xanxus right?" the boy cheeped, Xanus noticed he was trembling and smirked a little.

"Yer that's me, what about it?"

"Well I was told I would be serving you." The boy's eyes hit the floor, and for about a minute Xanxus stared apathetically at the boy in front.

"So you're number 27, trash?"

"That is my number on the transmitter, so yes Master."

"Why the heck are you calling me Master, trash?"

"Well...umm...Master Hibari told me I must address him as Master if I am to talk to him, and every time I spoke to him," the boy stuttered, looking on the verge of tears. Oh brother, his servant was a wimp.

"So your Hibari's servant too, anyone else's?" Xanxus asked, he had to admit he was quite curious about who his servant would be also catering. He was pondering on how often he would have the servant to himself, not for reasons some might be thinking, but for the natural chores that required of normal servants. But then again his mind did linger back and fourth on the thoughts of a dirty minded person too.

"Master Reborn and Master Gokudera," the boy replied back. Why had this boy been given possibly the most difficult members of the household to cater? I mean he was the biggest looking wimp Xanxus had ever seen. With his watery huge eyes, and his quivering pink pouty lips, and that cute little stuttering voice. _**Wait a second**_...Xanxus slammed his fist on the wall causing the little teen to freak and squeak loudly, like the little cute animal he is.

"M-Master?"

_Stop stuttering_, that's all Xanxus could think now, taking the boy in more detail..._**stop speaking trash!**_

Xanxus let his defensive reactions take over and slammed his fist straight into the smaller boy's face, sending him spiralling across the room where the other had landed earlier.

On that last note, the brutish boss of Varia charged off in the opposite direction grumbling about his sudden urge to down a whole bottle of vodka.

* * *

Tsuna awoke to the sound of beeping, oh that and a guy shaking him like crazy. His eyes widened and he shrieked a little. In full panic mood he darted back, smacking the back of his head straight against the wall.

"VOIIII! JESUS CHRIST! Be careful!" the stranger said to him, while giving him a hand up.

"T-Thank you," Tsuna simply replied back nervously but the man quickly let him go, sending him straight back down on his backside.

Tsuna winced, and winced again as his cheek strangely hurt.

"VOI! KID YOU'RE SOPPY!" the silver haired stranger yelled at him, and then crossed his arms and scowled at him even more, "And your hair is a fucking mess!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"VOI! Stop apologising, only fucking trash apologise," the man made clear poking him firmly in the chest as soon as Tsuna got to his feet.

"I'm s— Ok I didn't mean to offend you," Tsuna said politely and the other man snorted loudly.

"Politest kid ever, and why are you wearing a male's uniform? I didn't think women would normally be wearing uniforms like that!"

"I'm not a female," Tsuna muttered, his lips pouted and his eyebrows sunk lower to the top of his eyes.

"Well could have fooled me," the other man laughed to himself which only made Tsuna want to scowl, throttle or hit the man in front of him.

"You are Master Squalo, right?" Tsuna asked, recalling the picture that Giotto had shown him, but told him only to serve him if ordered him, as he was Fran's priority not his.

"Voi! That is correct," the man nodded, his scary smile widening, and his hair flicked as if he was showing off, we made the boy inwardly frown.

**BEEP!**

"OH SH—

"Not so polite after all, right trash?" the other man laughed loudly like it was a hilarious joke.

"Ehehehe...transmitter, _transmitter_," Tsuna dug into his pocket, how long had this thing been beeping? He thought earlier that the beeping sound was his head ringing after one of his main master's had punched him in the face, which made him question what he looked like now. The silver haired man peeked over at the transmitter, being generally nosy, and the petit glanced up at him.

"Yes master?"

"VOI! Who is calling you?"

"Master Rebo—

"VOIII! HAHAHA Good luck shorty," the man laughed loudly, and Tsuna gulped, why when everyone mentioned one his master's there was always a good luck on the end?

When Tsuna had attempted to say goodbye to one of the Master's of the house, well he had tried, just resulted in him being on his backside after the man had pushed him...again, he found himself dashing around frantically following the directions on the little transmitter. It brought him to outside a door, he panted a little from the running and arranged his uniform and tried to catch back his breath. He knocked on the door, and a deep baritone voice told him to 'enter'.

Tsuna anxiously opened the door, his little head peeking around; when he could see a chair facing to the window he let himself in some more, pushing his back to the door.

"You called Master."

**BANG!** Tsuna's wondered if he had screamed at this point, his mouth was wide open though, so there was probably a good chance he had screamed. His eyes jerked to the side in astonishment as he swore he saw steam pass his head.

"You're late," he heard the voice say and his eyes shifted up to see a gorgeous man sat on a desk, blowing on the steam that left the barrel of a bright green gun.

Tsuna didn't know what to say, he was still staring dumbstruck, his back pinned to the door out of fear...that man...he..._**had shot at him?**_

"Your name's Tsunayoshi right?" the man asked, squinting and still pointing the gun at Tsuna. All Tsuna could do was nod and panic inwardly, as the man kept flicking his gun's trigger every five seconds while it was directly pointed at Tsuna. And from what just happened, Tsuna assumed the freaking safety was not on.

"Heh, I love this gun," he said with a bright smile, before staring right down the gun, his fingers pressed on the trigger, and he tilted it sideways.

"Perfect kill shot," the man announced and Tsuna stared at him in disbelief, "Shall I test it out on my late servant?"

Tsuna still couldn't move, he felt like ice had frozen over his joints and were not allowing them to move.

Tsuna's immediate reaction was to squeeze his eyes shut. And as he waited for his short life to end, he heard another 'Heh'. The shot rang off but Tsuna felt no pain and he still felt that he was alive, but what went with the shot was the sound of shattering. He opened his eyes slowly to see the man tapping the gun on his clean shaven face.

"First job, clean that up," the man declared pointing over at shards of glass that were strewn all over the floor, his gun being his pointer.

Tsuna obeyed quickly noting the power returning to his limbs, and scurried over. He got down onto his knees and careful put the glass into his hand.

"Ow," he whimpered slightly as the glass cut into his hand, but what did he expect? He had no dustpan and brush. Wincing past the pain, the man –again using his gun- pointed over at a bin. Tsuna waddled over, grimacing as the cut was now bleeding a lot and it stung. Once the glass was all cleaned up, the man put his gun on the table and rolled forward as he rested on his hands to get a closer look at the boy. Tsuna froze up; keeping his dirtied blood covered hands behind him, and bit his lip a little.

"Anything else Master?" he uttered, and Tsuna shuddered as the strikingly good looking man smirked. What was it about this man that made Tsuna want to fall on the floor and pray to god himself? Oh wait, he knew, maybe it was the fact the _**man had shot at him**_ earlier for being late.

Tsuna hoped he was going to get a good pay for this job, he had been working for 2 hours and he had been threatened, punched and now shot at. His new job was just peachy.

"Not in particular, that's unless you are willing to do something without running off screaming," the man said with that fully amused smirk. Tsuna for what seemed the hundredth time today gulped loudly, and hearing that sound seemed to make the other snigger.

"What do you mean Master?" Tsuna asked, even though he had a brief idea that this man was either a sadistic pervert or... _**a sadistic pervert!**_

Tsuna tried to back to the door a little, taking small steps backwards, hoping his master wouldn't notice this. _Please Kami-sama_, _make sure that other scowling master won't want to kill me_, the petite teen begged in his head. The wood of the door hit his back Tsuna sighed in relief and grasped the door knob, his hands stinging a little from the connection of the copper and the cuts on his hand.

"Hmm...Dame-Tsuna I've noticed you trying to escape from me," the man stated before jumping off his desk and heading towards him. His gun tapping back and fourth in his hand.

"And escaping is also an insult, especially to your Master who's been waiting to meet his precious little servant with anticipation," the man flashed an indecent smile that just made Tsuna want to run home and hug his Mama. Tsuna felt himself being pressed up to the oak door some more as the man took step by step towards him. Soon Tsuna noted there was no way to escape and the man seemed to be looming over him as he sunk in his presence.

Two hands slammed themselves against the door that Tsuna was leaning on, trapping the small teen in well and truly.

"M-Master?" Tsuna managed to feebly squeak out, this was by far the most uncomfortable position Tsuna had ever been in. _I think I would have preferred being punched in the face by the other master more than this_, he told himself, yet on the other hand his inner conscience was laughing at him, mainly over the fact his conscience was saying that the position he was right now was giving him a thrill. _**STUPID CONSCIENCE!**_

"You're pretty cute, you would make a good pet Dame-Tsuna," the man stated, and the boy rose straight into panic mode.

"A P-PET?" he spat, and then his hand jumped over to his mouth, he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

The man chuckled and then leaned closer to Tsuna's face, making the boy's face turn that frequent red colour.

"Yes a pet," the man repeated, blowing hot air onto Tsuna's face, causing the younger of the two to shudder violently.

"No fucking way."

"Excuse me?"

Tsuna couldn't believe it, his mouth had acted involuntarily and he was spluttering the thoughts of his mind.

"I umm...I'm sorry?" Tsuna grinned sheepishly, sweating bullets in hope of the man not hearing his last little outburst.

"Hmm...so behind all this trembling Dame-Tsunaish you do have a little fight in you?" the man's smirk increased, and Tsuna found himself flinching when one of his arms was grabbed and slammed straight above his head, and then shortly followed by the second one.

_I can well and truly say that this is rape_, Tsuna screamed inside his head and began to squirm, yet the small voice in his head was telling him was well...quite liberating. _**DAMM YOU STUPID BRAIN!**_

His heart thumped in his chest, and he started to consider what the man was going to do next...his mind swelling up with scary but then again intriguing thoughts.

His eyes flickered shut in embarrassment, and he could sense the heat of not just his face but his whole body taking over...but then again...

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" he shrieked, dropping himself to the floor so the grip that was being used to seize him wrists would be released. As he was released, he managed to open the door and stumble out of it.

After a barrel roll down the hallway, he hit something that felt strangely like feet. And by the two very startled emerald eyes narrowing at him as he stared upwards, he assumed that he was probably lying on the feet of the person's who was looking down at him now.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna let out before rolling as quickly as possible away from that evil glare he was receiving. When he decided he was a safe distance, he sat up and took a look around.

Leaning against his doorframe was his current molester ***cough* **no wait his current Master, his hat tilted back to show his pitch black pools.

"Fancy seeing you here Hayato," the tall man said bluntly, his eyes flickering back and fourth, taking occasional looks at the brunet who looked well and truly dishevelled.

"Yo Reborn, who's that?" Tsuna heard a voice and turned his attention to see that it was the silver haired teen he had saw earlier under the tree, and his last main priority.

"Oh that. Its name is Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna's immediately scowled, for one he wasn't a 'that' and second of all his name was Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, _**not Dame-Tsuna!**_

"Oh wait a second," the boy took off his glasses, and crossed his arms, studying Tsuna in most detail, causing the boy to freeze up, his joints becoming stationary for like the millionth time. _And this is why I wished I was stronger_, the boy whimpered in his mind as he found himself reduced to a puddle just by the stares of another, oh and the fedora man that's stood over there, oh and while he was at it his work colleagues weren't bad either, Giotto especially, and not forgetting Hibari too, or Yamamoto.

Slapping himself in the forehead Tsuna glanced back around at the world of the living, where the two other extremely attractive males were playing a game of let's look at the little quivering idiot.

"That's that brat who was staring at me this morning," the other teen stated, and Tsuna flushed as he got glimpse of the smirk that was presented on his molest— I mean master's face.

"Oh he might have a crush on you Hayato," the taller man mentioned, chuckling as he watched both teens flush.

"I-I-I don't!" Tsuna stuttered, hiding his heated face behind his hands.

"Aw...well then again makes sense, earlier it looked like you were about to give yourself up to me," the man said, his voice full of amusement.

Tsuna now understood the meaning of the sarcastic good luck he got when off to cater for his masters. He looked up pleadingly at the silver haired bomber for help, but the other just scowled and shook his head. Tsuna picked himself glumly off the floor and walked over towards his masters.

"Masters, is there anyways I can serve you?" he mumbled weakly remembering his position, if he ran away now he would probably be fired, and he needed the money...and on top of that he needed somewhere to stay.

"Master?"

"Sounds like he's trying to seduce us don't it? Heh."

Tsuna jerked his head, his mouth reduced to a little 'o' shape as he took in what the fedora wearing man had just said.

"W-What?"

"The way he says it all cutely, kind of reminds me of some erotic film I took from Lambo," the man went onto say, and if Tsuna thought he could get any redder he was wrong.

_Please God, I need something to get me away, an excuse so that I can go hang my head in shame...__**Anything!**_

"Yo Tsuna, oh hello guys," Tsuna heard the friendly voice coming up from behind. _**Thank you sweet Lord and Saviour!**_

"Yo Yamamoto," the man waved, and the other boy just grunted.

_Wait a second...why is Yamamoto being so informal?_

"So is there anything I can do for you guys...Tsuna."

Tsuna glanced over at Yamamoto who was staring down at his hands nervously. That's right he had cut his hands to shreds...he would have noticed that if he wasn't wishing to be struck down because of embarrassment or shot at or molested by a guy he had to call master.

Tsuna's eyes widened as his hands were taken and brought up to his taller colleague's face.

"Yama—I mean Takeshi what are you doing?" he stuttered, Tsuna this time paled taking in the sight of his hands as well.

"How did you do this?" the friendly boy spoke softly, in a serious and hushed tone that Tsuna had never seen before.

"I was picking up glass," Tsuna replied back bluntly, still startled by the bloody mess that was his hands.

"I'm going to ring Giotto, you can't serve like this," Takeshi stated before flicking out a bright blue phone.

"Giotto, are you busy?" Tsuna eyed his hands ignoring the fact that his hands were still being held by the taller teen's hands. And that one of the males in the small space had disappeared wearing an upside down smile, and the other was still standing there scowling at the public displays of affection with curiosity.

"Well it's Tsuna, I know, I know, his hands are all cut up, I know but we all mistakes on our first day," Tsuna cringed as he continued to listen to the boy have an argument even if the boy on the visible side of the phone was smiling. The taller teen flicked the phone shut and turned his attention back to Tsuna.

"Giotto just happens to be not busy and will tend to your wound...and oh Tsuna," the taller boy grabbed onto his shoulders and spun him around to face the silver haired bomber who jumped a little on the fact he was being stared at.

"This is your Master, Gokudera Hayato," Takeshi said out loud, and Tsuna blinked at him, giving him a shy wave.

"Che, pathetic, now I have two idiots as servants, one idiot that's denser than the ocean itself and one that just looks like the weakest thing on the planet," the silver haired teen grumbled, and in return Tsuna pouted. He couldn't help if he was weak, it wasn't like it was his choice to be made small and have small limbs in return.

"I'm outta here, I don't wanna be stuck with a stupid little kid and a down right idiot," the silver haired man continued before taking out a cigarette.

He trudged off slowly, swerving around the other two. Tsuna flicked his head over watching his master's back, and then his subconscious he heard a noise. A faint creak, and then a snap. His unconscious side took over and prior to knowing the silver haired teen was underneath him.

"Holy crap! Are you guys alright?" Tsuna heard Takeshi say. Tsuna came back to earth, jumping off the boy quickly, his eyes travelling over to the smashed chandelier parting Yamamoto, himself and his master.

"Y-You saved me..."

"Huh?"

Tsuna glanced over at the silver male who was staring bewildered at him, that was until Tsuna assumed it was because his blood had got on the other's clothes.

"I'm sooo sorry Master, I didn't mean to get blood on your clothes!" he squealed, but the man didn't react, his face was still in shock mode.

"You saved me..."

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't of pushed me, that chandelier could have broken my neck."

"HUH?"

**BANG!** Tsuna watched as the silver haired teen slammed himself to the floor, his head rested between his knees.

"I shall forever serve you Tenth!"

"EHHHH?"

* * *

"That kid..." Giotto sighed; he didn't know why he was heading to find that kid. I mean Takeshi had called him and said he was injured but was that his problem...no. So why had he agreed, I mean he hardly knew the kid, and they had only spent about a very brief hour together. _Wish it could have been more._

He froze up realising what his mind had just conjured up. Since when did he ever think like that? He shook his head violently and continued down the hallway. He thought by now his 'masters' would have wanted something, but surprisingly not. He understood if it was G, G was too busy arguing with someone...which meant he didn't have to deal with Daemon or G at this moment in time, and Lampo had gone out, and as far of Alaude was concerned the man preferred as much _alone time_ as possible thus he only called if he really, and I repeat really, need something.

So he was free to go help the boy and most of him really wanted to help him. When the kid had entered, he intentionally thought pretty cute, but then again he didn't know if the little guy was male or female. So he felt pretty guilty when he had asked that question, watching that cute little face of the boy's sink. To admit the most striking thing about the boy were his eyes. They were so perfectly circular, and huge. Like if you told the boy to clench his fists, that was the size of his eyes...ok over-exaggerating, but they were very large. And the colour was so unusual, like you were melting in honey...Giotto shook his head, what exactly was he thinking, he was just a kid. _Yer but you're only 20 and he's 16. I know but...__**ARGH!**_ He pushed a hand through his hair and sighed, he wouldn't let him get attached to someone he hardly knew.

The tracker was telling him he was close...yes he had a tracker on the boy. Don't question it.

As the tracker told him he was near, he swore he could hear panicked voices, oh and that mixed with a laugh.

He turned the corner to see Master Gokudera in a praying position in front of the panicking small teenager himself. Oh and there was a chandelier in the middle of the hallway..._**wait a CHANDELIER!**_

"What is going on here?" Giotto said, his voice mixed with seriousness as well as the sense of bewilderment.

"I urmmm..." the spiky haired teen was the first to answer, his lips stifling over the words. It was then Giotto was faced with Gokudera.

"Giotto, it was my fault!" This was a surprise, a nice one; normally masters like him would find the nearest scapegoat.

"The Tenth here saved my life!" he then announced pointing to Tsuna and throwing himself down on his knees in front of the suit clad boy.

"I don't understand," Tsuna whimpered slightly, and Giotto picked up on this, sending the kid a telepathic message of 'what have you done kid?' Which was quickly shot back with 'omggodwhatthehellhaveIdone! Help me!'

"Master Hayato," Giotto said lightly in hope to catch the other's attention from the boy.

"Yes Giotto?" he replied, the emerald eyes still pinned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna needs to go have an injur—

"THE TENTH? IS INJURED?" the silver haired teen bellowed, frantically jumping over to the boy in search for the injury, and of course their hands were know entwined, or cupped because Tsuna was wincing while panicking.

"Ow," the boy managed to whimper quietly as Gokudera inspected his hands full of worry. Giotto paused and glanced at the scene in front of him, both the teens were very close. Which was...strange, to say the least. Could this boy possibly have some form of power that makes people automatically care for his well being? _Obviously not. _No one in the world had that power.

"This is my entire fault Tenth," Gokudera whimpered, and Tsuna immediately shook his head.

"No Master it isn't, I was cleaning up glass earlier without a brush or anything," Tsuna apologised. _He was cleaning glass up without a brush...well that was clever_, Giotto thought to himself and made his way over closer to the boy.

"Master Hayato I should probably get to tending to this," Giotto said to the boy that was practically shielding the boy from everyone else.

"But I should help..."

"Master Hayato I must say do you know how to tend to things like this?" Giotto asked already conscious of the answer. Gokudera let go and gently lead Tsuna over to Giotto, his hands still attached firmly to Tsuna.

Once Giotto finally managed to pry the Gokudera off the boy, he heard the other release a sigh.

"Come on Tsunayoshi, we'll go get this sorted out," Giotto said to the boy who nodded as he was lead off down the hallway.

* * *

"So you were cleaning up glass with your hands?" The question seemed to roll off the other's tongue in a sarcastic manner, as the other took inspection of his hands.

"There was no dust pan and brush and I was too scared to find one," Tsuna defended himself and the other rose a perfect brow.

"Scared?"

"You didn't want to warn me that one of my masters was a sadistic pervert," Tsuna groaned a little and Giotto paused.

"What do you mean Tsunayoshi?"

"Well I wasn't expected to be shot at and then pinned to the doorframe," the boy said feebly, and he turned to stare at Giotto's whose face scrunched up in confusion.

"Who did that to you then?"

"Master Reborn," Tsuna said hardly audible, and Giotto tensed a little but continued to work on the boy's palms.

"Giotto-sama."

"Why are you calling me Sama?"

"Because you're higher up than me."

"Call me Giotto."

"Why?"

"Because everyone else does."

"Alright Giotto, but Giotto..." the boy glanced away sadly, and Giotto hesitated on his tone, gazing up at him.

"Yes Tsunayoshi?"

"I won't get fired will I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I really need the money, and I didn't let Master Reborn carry out his wishes, I ran away, do you think he'll get me fired for being disobedient?" the boy enquired, his bottom lip trembled.

Giotto paused in thought, one he was a little shocked that boy was really questioning letting someone use him like a free prostitute and two his mind began to worry, the running away might make the other man more interested. Reborn was always a man who enjoyed his toys, and getting something shiny and new with the added disobedience would just make him more interested.

"No Tsunayoshi."

"Thank goodness, I really need the money," Tsuna repeated, thinking about his mother and family at home, his little brother Fuuta, his little adopted sister Uni. What would Aunt Aria think up in heaven if she didn't get looked after properly?

"Tsunayoshi...the money is very important to you, isn't it?" Tsuna turned to face Giotto once again as heard him question this topic.

"Yes." _It's was the only thing I need in life._

"For your family."

"Yes, for Mama, for Fuuta, for Uni."

"Fuuta? Uni?"

"My adorable little siblings," Tsuna gave him a smile, his eyes lighting up just mentioning them. Giotto noticed this and stared bewildered, the boy's eyes seemed to flash also amber when he mention that family of his. Which was rather unusual?

"Giotto do you have any siblings?" Tsuna asked enthusiastically, as Giotto went back to tend to his hands.

"No I don't."

"Aww...I see. Well people normally complain about there's, there's nothing I can complain about."

"Why are they perfect little angels?" the man muttered sarcastically and Tsuna winced as he felt a piece of glass removed from his living tissue.

"You could say, if there was anyone to complain about in my family it would be me," Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Why?"

"Ehehe because I'm _No Good Tsuna_," he chanted his old nickname and Giotto rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you 'No Good'?"

"Because I'm pretty useless, rubbish grades, klutzy as hell, no sporting abilities, and my looks are not something to brag about," Tsuna ranted on unaware that Giotto was frowning at him.

First the kid was wrong on his looks, the kid was as cute as a button, in fact cuter. This kid just radiated that adorable image.

And he wasn't all that bad, if he had managed to captive one young master and become Reborn's play thing, these not being the best of things. But then again these weren't very good examples, he did certainly get people's attention though.

"Umm...Giotto?"

"Yes Tsunayoshi?"

"Well if a master punches you...is there high chance you get fired after?"

"Probably...why?"

"Oh god!"

"What?" the blonde rose his eyebrow again.

"Master Xanxus punched me!"

* * *

A/N: Awww shoddy chapter me thinks! I think I rushed it, but I didn't know what else to do so I carried on writing, had to think of a lot to write. As well as lots of different character's reactions. God I suck...i'm off to stick my head in a bucket of water...and I'm not happy that I'm neglecting guardians just everytime I'm like yer writing next chapter I'm like I'm off to write something else...cause I totally lose the concentration...i have other ideas that I must write down...i'm writing something atm that contains a hell of a lot of cross dressing for Tsuna and lots of couples...oh and hiding and stuff...so I'll probably put that on my accountant after finishing writing the first chapter.

But OH YES! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you all have a brilliant time!

Hope you enjoyed this naff chapter, and if you feel like it, which I hope you do, please review!

Merry Christmas!


	3. Who knew serving could be so crazy?

Sorry it's been a while, hope I don't confuse you or be lazy with cutting corners, oh and there's a huge authors note at the bottom apologising if you want to read xD

Please enjoy (the authors note also includes me saying thanks, because all that reviewed, faved and alerted are being sent happy happy happy beams :D) Thank you

* * *

"I don't know why I did it."

"Did what?"

"Let that poor boy have a job here."

"I didn't think you needed help here."

"I shouldn't have moaned about needing extra help around Takeshi," the blonde groaned, taking a long drink from his cup of coffee. It was late, but that didn't stop him from having a chat with his friend. Well more like his boss, not that their relationship was like that. The blond opposite Giotto sat quietly, one elegantly structured leg perched on the other as he sat back in his classy black leather lounger.

The man was quiet, giving off the appearance that he wasn't interested, but there was interest in those cold steely eyes that both the man and his little brother Kyouya owned.

"I found out Takeshi had made a poster," Giotto went on, taking another sip with a sigh, "He had only made one but he stated that he had made it to help me, to relieve me of the stress."

"I hope I'm not the one making you stressed Ieyatsu," the blond muttered silently as he took a long but silent sip of his own coffee.

"Of course not Alaude, none of you are making me stressed, I'm not weak," Giotto commented, scrunching a fist full of spiky golden locks into a palm, "It just must been one of those days where—

"You were being a herbivore, no?" Giotto's tangerine eyes flashed and he scoffed a little in return at his friend's amused smirk.

"Yes, most absolutely," he said with a thin smile.

"So why don't just fire him?" Alaude enquired quietly, his eyes staring blankly elsewhere.

"I couldn't do it."

"Why?"

Giotto put down his cup, it making a gentle clack sound on top of the saucer, he then leant back a little, his posture changing almost completely.

"Have you seen this kid yet?"

"No, you know I haven't so why say it?"

"Well, you'll understand when you see him," the blonde issued, before counting up his options of why he couldn't dismiss the boy. Number 1: His voice was so persuasive, he had literally given into that eager little mouse stutter down the phone, he was supposed to have said,

"Sorry but there's no job," but he didn't, he said the boy could have it, gave him all the rules, told him where it was; seeing as Takeshi ten minutes earlier had told him also he had drawn a map on the back. Then as soon as he hung, he couldn't believe what he had done.

Number 2: When the boy entered, he was going to say they weren't hiring it was a mistake, but once he saw the kid, his heart felt like it been shot right through with an arrow. _Why?_ He was so delectably cute it was illegal. What with those tawny rounded pebbles for eyes, and those perfectly plump cheeks. His skin complexion was flawless, but by the lack of clothes he was wearing, and the uncontrollable shiver he was putting on, Giotto felt even more heartbroken. The kid looked a little scruffy, dishevelled, making Giotto conjure up many stories. Could this boy be homeless? His clothes did look dirty; in fact, the boy hardly looked prim and proper at had accidently waved too, put on a stupid smiley mask, greeted the boy like he was really going to let him work here. And again his mouth had acted involuntarily.

Number 3: This boy turned his mind into a complete pervert, so he felt awfully selfish kicking the boy out just because of his indecent thoughts, not that he was admitting to them. Giotto, Vongola's main butler, was not a pervert, that being true or not however was still up for questioning.

Number 4: The kid was so determined; he didn't care about what he had to do, as long as he was paid. He had told Giotto about his treasured family, his descriptions of them so sweet and proud. It kind of made him feel jealous. He wanted someone to care for him like that, but then again he thought that was stupid. He didn't need anyone to look after him, he would look after others.

So as you can see sacking this kid would probably be too strong on his unaware painful heart.

"You sound like a pervert Ieyatsu," Alaude spoke with a small smirk, returning to his coffee, the cup a little under his nose as he smelt the rich aroma, "This isn't bad Ieyatsu, it's a nice brand."

"Yes," the blonde in return mumbled absently, frowning over his friend/boss's little piss take.

He hardly came to Alaude, but to be honest, he preferred him the most. He loved G loads, that guy was his best friend ever, minus the fact he worked for him. And outta of work there was Asari and Knuckle; those guys were his drinking buddies when he needed time off. Well when he got time off, which wasn't very often because Daemon was either craving his attention like some stupid 4 year old kid, or Lampo was kicking off with his brother over god knows what, normally food, or I-pin. Who would then just ignore them and go on a search for either Alaude's little brother or her trainer and friend Fon.

"I like it when we talk Ieyatsu," that was another thing about him and Alaude, Alaude would always call him by his first name even when he tried to make him call him Giotto, the Frenchman knew it annoyed the Italian but he didn't so much care.

"Same," Giotto said with a thin smile to accompany the man's smirk, "I'll be cleaning up stuff later, is there anything else you want?"

The blond, like Giotto had done earlier, put his cup down. He leaned over a little, flicking his long leg off his knee.

"I want to meet this boy."

"Huh?" Giotto looked alarmed for a second. It was never in Alaude's nature for him wanting to see someone. Unless it was his sibling, or himself, or even Dino. Which reminded him? Wasn't the Chiavarone family visiting soon?

_Oh god_, that was another reason why he shouldn't have given that poor innocent boy the job. The mafia. This house was full of mafia families, leaders, hitmen. And everyone from around here knew that, well except Takeshi, Kyoko and Ryohei, he had managed to get them to believe it was all one huge game. He had hired them because of his friends begging them to give their younger brothers and sisters' jobs because of their whole situations due to work problems. Knuckle and Asari however knew that it was ok to send them to the mafia filled house though. The reason being, they had all been trained in fighting since a young age. Takeshi was an excellent sword fighter; he could also swing a baseball bat superbly. Ryohei was an outstanding boxer, just like his older brother. Kyoko on the other hand, even if she was weaker than the other two, she had been told how to defend herself tremendously, with good old fighting skills plus a Taser.

They had all been trained without them knowing, just so that one day they could do this job, but that boy he had hired, was a complete stranger.

The kid seemed weak as well. He had got himself trapped by Reborn, punched by Master Xanxus, and cut his hands just from cleaning. Yet at the same time, Gokudera was raving about him. _How he knew this?_ Well G had told him earlier that his little brother wouldn't shut up about the new butler, about how the Tenth was the best and that he would be by the other's side to the end of eternity.

Yamamoto was smiling at him and telling Giotto how cool he thought Tsuna was even if they've only just met, the younger boy even had a blush on his cheeks. Not just that though, Kyouya had come in whilst him and Alaude were talking just to say 'Thanks for the slave'.

_**What the heck?**_ Since when did Alaude's little brother ever thank him for anything.

"He seems to have made quite an impression on you and from that little display from mon frère, he sounds interesting," the blond man carried on, looking at Giotto as if he wanted to hear what he had to say. Like his eyes were glinting with the sadistic boyish manor he had when he was Kyouya's age.

_No_, that's what Giotto had wanted to say. In fact he wanted everyone away from the boy right now, and it frustrated him because he had no idea why he wanted the boy to himself.

Instead he just nodded.

"You'll have to get permission from his Masters," the blonde proclaimed, picking up his empty teacup, and placing it on a tray neatly.

"And who are they?" the blond uttered, handing Giotto is empty cup and saucer.

"Your brother, Master Reborn, Master Xanxus, and Master Gokudera."

"They're all –excluding my brother- an irritable lot," the Frenchman pointed out straight forwardly. Giotto didn't really consider them irritable, well apart from Xanxus; that guy hated him, he just found them all hard to deal with. That's when he inwardly facepalmed, he had given that poor kid difficult people. _Why had he done that? __**Had he done that by accident?**_ But he never did stupid things like that. What was this kid doing to his mind?

* * *

(I'm a Mukuro Semi Rape page break, hide the Tsunayoshi's while you still can ;) )

"Good morning Master Hibari," the honey eyed boy declared nervously as he entered the man's room like ordered, a tray of steaming hot tea in his hands. The boy was eagerly gazing at the coffee table in the middle of the room as the tray began to shake in his nervous hands. The jittery clacking sound of mugs on mugs was heard a little and the steely eyed teen was giving him evils for it.

"Herbivore, put it on the table now," the dark haired boy ordered with a roll of his eyes. Tsuna did just like he was told too, smiling almost too much once the teacups were not in his grasp anymore.

He knelt down a little hesitantly but began to pour the tea in front of him, unaware how much he looked like a proper little housewife or as some would say a Yamato Nadeshiko. Once the tea was poured, he picked up the cup gently; this time there was no rattling and wandered over towards Hibari who sat bored on his long black leather sofa.

"Here you go Master," Tsuna handed the cup towards him and their eyes met causing the boy to go into some embarrassed state. _Why was the guy staring at him like that? Did he have something on his face from breakfast? _Once the tea cup was taken, he brought his hands over his face, as if to search for the thing Hibari could be staring at.

"What are you doing herbivore?" Tsuna flinched a little, and looked over towards the master he was currently serving.

"N-Nothing, I was just wondering if I had something on my face," he confessed, however he didn't add Hibari staring at him because he wasn't quite sure what his reaction would be.

"There is something on your face," Tsuna glanced up at the dark haired teen surprised, he hadn't felt anything on his face, so what could Hibari see that he couldn't. _And was that a smirk?_

"Come closer herbivore," Tsuna shot the taller teen a questioning look before slowly walking over, something felt wrong.

He drew a little closer, only to just catch the glimpse of the boy's eyes change before being pulled into a tight bear hug.

"M-M-MASTER HIBARI!"

"Kufufufufufu~"

That wasn't master Hibari, no wonder at that last moment his eyes were different.

"Looks like I've caught myself a bunny butler," a playful voice cooed into his ear, the fingers creeping all the way down his back making Tsuna squeak loudly in return. This boy was taller, but Tsuna couldn't see him thanks to his head being buried deep in the male's chest. But for more than one reason he had an itching feeling it was the tall boy who was in his room yesterday. _What was his name…Mu…Mukuro? That was it. But wasn't this guy just Hibari?_

"M-Master Mukuro," that was a bad move, his chin was tilted up to meet the handsome mismatched eye teen, who was staring at him down like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"You remembered me, how cute," he said out straight, tightening his grip on Tsuna, the said boy's reaction only being to blush immediately.

"C-Could you get off, and what are you doing in Master Hibari's room?" Tsuna said through squirms but this boy was strong. _Too strong_. This was the second time he had been restrained without his confirmation. What he would do for a good salary.

"Oh he doesn't mind, seeing as were technically housemates, and for your second question I don't feel like it," he stated with another one of his creepy chuckles, which Tsuna took as his cliché thing to do.

"P-please?"

"Aww, you're even cuter when begging."

_And you're a huge pervert_, Tsuna wanted to say but just squirmed some more, even though the whole situation was a lot like yesterday he didn't want this. Even if he was a horny boy. He didn't want any other horny boy coming onto him without his permission. He managed to remove most of his back from the boy's hold making it easier to slip out of the embrace. His back made it with the floor, and he looked up to see the other boy frowning. _Hey you can't always have your way!_

"Oya, oya, where are you going?" Mukuro spoke almost friendly but it just lacked something. Like the friendliness was distorted.

"I'm g-going to go tend to my Masters," Tsuna replied pathetically, crawling back a little.

"But yesterday you bowed to me and told me you would serve me in any way I want," the other pouted mischievously whilst getting up. The look on his face just screamed 'you're my toy'.

"I didn't mean it in that way!"

"What way?" he replied back feigning innocence, before pulling a total 'o' face on him, "You weren't thinking of something perverted to do with me Tsunayoshi."

"N-No!"

"Hey I don't mind, it's what we both want right."

Tsuna dodged as Mukuro nearly pounced on him; well it was more like a glomp, because Mukuro was nothing like a deadly animal. He reminded Tsuna more of the creepy puppet Master, especially when he disappeared. Tsuna froze up; the other's laugh still playing on a loop in the background. _Where was he?_

"Got you," Tsuna felt his back collide with the wall causing him to yelp. _How had he got behind him?_

Tsuna looked up; unaware of his adorable frightened rabbit look he was giving to the other. His arms suddenly out of nowhere were getting wrapped up in vines. _**VINES?**_

"WHAT THE FU—

Two fingers placed over his lips and he shot Mukuro an accidental cold look.

"Aww don't give me that look," the other said with wonky smile.

Tsuna writhed violently trying to free himself of the vines that were getting even tighter around his wrists; they were also sprouting lotus flowers. _What the heck?_ The attractive teen's face was drawing near, Tsuna's eyes squeezing tightly in fear, his face turning to the side so his precious virgin lips were further away from the other.

"Oya oya."

_The vines couldn't be real, they couldn't be real at all, superpowers didn't exist at all._

Tsuna took his chances, and sent a knee into the other's stomach; if Giotto complained at him for harming a master he would explain the whole again semi-rape thing.

The vines seemed to disappear, like they were fading away into mist, he heard the other coughing and used his spluttering in pain as an advantage. Ducking underneath him, he ran to the door, which just so happened to conveniently locked. _What the hell?_

"I locked it before you try, there's no escape."

"Why do you want to rape me?" Tsuna let escape from his lips, grimacing at how cringe worthy that sentence sounded.

"I don't want to rape you, I just want you to be mine, and hey having you in bed wouldn't be bad, kufufufu," this time Tsuna nearly felt like screaming at him like some stupid girl, but instead he noticed Hibari's window. The window was near the front of the house, and it was either window or rape.

"Window it is," the boy said, unconscious that his eyes had changed in colour, from honey to vibrant amber. He opened the window, and the other just raised an eyebrow.

"If you jump out there you'll die," the other said, his voice sounding mocking with disbelief.

Tsuna turned his head, his expression poker straight, but his eyes shone, this producing a gobsmacked face on the other.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," and with that sentence from Tsuna, he jumped.

* * *

( I'm the attempt of sexy Tsuna page break, just imagine how pretty my eyes are)

Reborn looked out of his separate study window, ignoring his paperwork which was as boring as watching paint dry. He got up and moved closer, his eyes looking jadedly at the courtyard garden it faced from the side. He remembered this room just facing sideways from the main door too, this always being a good advantage in case Bianchi came back from Italy. He didn't mind the woman; she just was too demanding, and always all over him. He preferred more of a challenge to be honest. Suddenly he saw a flash of colour, and his eyes widened, his hands immediately prying open the window to see what it was. Below Hibari's room, someone was hanging onto a drain pipe. Reborn moved closer outer of his window to get a better look.

The person in question turned to face him, and he became locked with two ochre pools. They were…he shook his head noticing the amused smirk the other gave him, and his eyes left the others to take in the figure as a whole.

___It was that…that __**kid?**_ The wimpy cute thing he had pinned up against his door the other day, his butler. The boy simply waved before flinging himself off, Reborn watching amazed as the boy committed what look like an act of suicide. Reborn shook his head a little thinking he was dreaming but he couldn't get the eyes out of his head, nor that smirk. Reborn tilted his fedora over his head and closed the window_. _If any of what he just saw real then_…__what an interesting kid. And what a cocky little bastard._

* * *

(I'm supposdly a clutz page break, feed me Dino's :D Nom!)

Tsuna landed with a thud; in fact he landed onto something soft and squishy, the amber eyes immediately returning to back to normal. He was now straddling the something soft, squishy…but muscular. He literally shrieked when he saw what was underneath him.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed noticing what was underneath was another incredibly sexy man, what with his sandy coloured locks, and his foreign handsomeness, but that wasn't the main thing Tsuna was really focussing on now. The man's eyes were shut, and he looked like he wasn't breathing. Had he…had he **crushed this poor man to death?**

He instantly began to break down into tears, his natural thoughts being**, MAMA I'VE KILLED A MAN! I'M A MURDERER!**

"Please Mister, wake up," he sobbed, poking the man's seamless cheeks. There was no reaction which only made Tsuna cry more.

"Try and find his pulse Dame-Tsuna," he said out loud, leaning down to his neck. Well he would have leaned down to his neck if he wasn't abruptly head butted.

"OW!" Tsuna cried out, more tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey are you alright?" a voice sounded, and Tsuna removed the hands he was using to wipe away his tears to see the man fully awake and looking healthy. How overwhelming that was.

"MISTER YOU'RE OK!" Tsuna wailed even louder, unconsciously flinging his arms around the other's neck.

"Hey now…" Tsuna realised what he was doing and quickly shot off, flying back into the front door, and bashing his head by accident.

"Ouch…" he whined a little, only to feel himself being pulled up.

"Hey kid, you ok?" the man asked, and Tsuna gazed back, his cheeks now shining from embarrassment. Not had he only just straddled the guy, thought the guy was dead and hugged the man, he had also cried in front of him. How unmanly.

"I'm, mfine, mmthanchuu," he said as it became muffled with loud sniffles as he attempted to stop himself crying.

"I didn't see you there, it's not often people fall out of the sky," the other said with a laugh, as he patted Tsuna on the shoulder to try and cry him down.

"I thought I had killed you," Tsuna admitted ashamed, trying to wipe as many tears away as possible.

"Well I'm fine see, so hey calm down," the blonde issued, taking a step back to show Tsuna everything was working accordingly.

"That's great, I'm sorry," Tsuna said with one loud sniff and stopped crying; nevertheless his voice was still rather shaky.

"I haven't seen you around before," the blonde stated his hand reattaching itself to Tsuna's shoulder, "What's your name stranger?"

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, sir," Tsuna replied back as polite as possible, bowing a little.

"Hey, you're polite kid," the other guy said with a smile, patting him off the back, "Well my name is Dino Cavallone, it's nice to meet you."

Tsuna nodded as the man shook his hand in return. It was a nice handshake; it was warm, friendly, and firm. In truth this Dino guy really did give off a warm atmosphere, and just from seeing him for this short very strange encounter Tsuna thought he would probably end up liking this guy.

"So do you live here?"

"Ah, no I work here."

"You…work here?" Tsuna decided it would probably be best to ignore the hesitant pause, he was already worried enough what with refusing Master Mukuro's little display of affection, oh and entering Hibari's room without permission. Not just that there was Reborn's also little display of affection and Xanxus punching him the face from yesterday. Don't forget about the cuts along his hands too.

Just think about the money Tsuna. Think about the money, the free accommodation and the free food. Then everything will be ok.

"Yes Sir. Is there anything I can do for you?" he replied back a little chipper to lighten his most depressed mood at the current moment.

"That would be great kid, you don't happen to know where Kyouya or Alaude are do you?" Dino asked, and the boy just stood and pondered. Where was Master Hibari? He was most definitely not in his room, that being pretty clear from the whole incident not so long ago. He should probably tell Master Hibari that Mukuro was in his room later, but then again if he finds out Mukuro was in his room, he would find out that Tsuna himself was in his room too. Damn didn't think that through.

And Alaude…that was the man Giotto had shown him, saying that he was his problem. He had no idea where to find him. Giotto said he hardly ever wanted anything too, so he was just going to have look for Master Hibari on his transmitter.

He brought it from his pocket and Dino leaned over to stare at what he was doing.

"Hey, that's one of the transmitters to lead you to who wants you, isn't it?" Dino declared, and Tsuna nodded in return, typing in Hibari's name into the search bar.

"Kind of stalky aren't they?" he heard the other one say which made him smile.

"I thought that too."

"You did?" Oops had he just thought that out loud.

"I mean…ehehehe."

"It's ok kid, you can relax round me, I'm not your boss or anything." Tsuna sighed in return and gave Dino a small grin. Before obliviously turning his eyes back to his tracker, not noticing the blush swiped across the older blonde's cheeks.

The tracker began to beep and Tsuna glanced over Dino's shoulder to see the dark haired Master himself. Stalking over, his tonfas already out. **Had Tsuna done something wrong?**

Tsuna backed away a little, and the blonde looked at his expression, twisting his head over his shoulder to see the boy too.

"Kyouya, just the guy I wanted to see," the blonde smiled, only to be silenced with a tonfa to the face.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna cried out almost accidently, wincing as if he could feel how painful that was.

"Kyouya, that was mean," Dino cooed, while rubbing at the nice red mark on his face.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here! And other herbivore, why are you just standing and gawping?" Tsuna put his hands to his mouth noting it was wide open, and slammed it down in shock. Was Master Hibari going to hit him like he just did to that nice guy Dino?

"Hey Kyouya, don't take it out on the kid."

"Why not he's my herbivore."

Tsuna didn't know what to think when he said 'my' herbivore; I mean was that what he called his servants? So that made sense when he said 'my'. Obviously.

The blonde retreated to behind Tsuna, grasping onto his shoulders, and leaning over to his ear.

"Feel sorry for you kid, you've got a right keeper," the man whispered into his ear sarky and Tsuna raised an eyebrow. What did he mean?

"Herbivore get here," Hibari demanded, and Tsuna looked up at Dino questioningly. Which one did he mean? Him or Dino? He had called them both herbivores.

"Me?" Tsuna answered back, pointing towards himself and the boy in query just moved forward and yanked him by the bowtie Giotto had tied for him again this morning. He really needed to learn how to do that properly, he looked a right little kid in front of Giotto, Takeshi, Kyoko and Ryohei, oh and that other guy who didn't seem that bothered called Fran. Apparently there was another member of the butler/maid crew but Tsuna had yet to meet her. I think she's called Chrome, his mind told him but that didn't matter right now, especially with the way Hibari was boring into his soul.

"M-Master," he whispered, shuddering a little bit in the cold gaze.

"I've been calling you for an hour, where the hell have you been?" So Hibari had really been calling him all along. **DAMN MUKURO FOR DISTRACTING HIM!**

"I'm so sorry M-Master."

"You better be."

"I am."

"So where were you? I would accept it if you were tending to other Master's but seeing as your right here fooling with Horse boy other there, I don't think you have an excuse," the dark haired boy muttered darkly, pointing one tonfa at Dino and the other under Tsuna's chin.

"I-I-I-I-I…I went to your room earlier, then M-Master Mukuro—

Tsuna thought he had actually heard something crack, but it wasn't any of his bones because he didn't feel pain, but now his Master's face looked even more like thunder.

"The pineapple decided to touch what was mine did he?" Hibari uttered, his eyes disappearing under his bangs making him look even more menacing. Now Tsuna really wanted to break free.

Yet again he was restrained. This just wasn't his day. Oh wait yesterday wasn't his day either. Hiee, just what had he got himself into.

* * *

(I'm now getting annoyed at document manager page break *gets crowbar*, oh and Gokudera too)

Gokudera was still searching for Tenth. In fact he had been looking all day, pressing Tsuna's transmitter number into his transmitter own, only to get the word's 'occupied' and Takeshi to appear instead. Just how popular was his Tenth? And why were people hogging his dear Tenth? When Takeshi Yamamoto had arrived, he just pouted, demanding to know where the hell Tenth was? Instead Takeshi just laughed.

"Oh where's Tsuna, I think he was dealing with Hibari last," the dark haired lad stated, only to see Gokudera sulk even more.

"What's the Tenth doing with that bastard? And why are you calling him by his shortened name?" Gokudera snapped but that didn't seem to faze the taller one at all.

"Because Tsuna said I could, he's calling me Takeshi so I should be allowed," the taller boy said back to his Master, as if it was an argument, even though his tone made it sound like it wasn't.

"Well don't, the Tenth deserves more respect and not to be surrounded by people like you," he said sharply back, poking Yamamoto firmly in the chest with one of his nimble piano playing fingers.

Yamamoto was still not fussed.

"Tsuna can be around anyone he likes, and he's my friend, so I'm more than entitled to be around him."

Gokudera just pulled a face and grabbed him by the gruff of his shirt. Again the boy didn't seem bothered, ok that was a little white lie. The boy's face had hardened.

"You ever believe in love at first sight Gokudera?" the boy said almost distantly causing the silver haired boy's eyes to narrow even more.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you think that's what happened to you and me?" the taller one went on and Gokudera released him only to stare at him questioningly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You want Tsuna as well don't you?" Gokudera instantly flushed at that, it did have evidence behind it though. Since yesterday Gokudera couldn't sleep. He had the other boy on his mind. When he had first seen him, he had thought he was wimpy, but still utterly adorable not that he had admitted it then. He had felt disappointed when Reborn had said that the younger one was being seduced by him. Yet what had really got him was when Tsuna had saved him. No one had ever been so admirable, and for that maybe he was…in love. His heart pounded by the mention of the younger one's name but he looked back at the taller boy coldly, recalling his sentence.

"You want him too, well I'm sorry, I saw him first, and there's no way I'm giving him up," Yamamoto said, that alien serious voice of his ringing through Gokudera's ears, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Stay the fuck away from him idiot."

"No."

He jammed Tsuna's name in the transmitter again and followed it, only to see the taller boy lurking behind. He came to the front of the house only to see something that made his eye twitch.

His Tenth was currently in a game of tug of war, him being the rope, the contenders being that bastard Hibari and that stupid bucking horse, _where had he come from?_

It seemed like he wasn't the only one who had noticed this as he was shoved lightly out of the way by the tall idiot he had as a servant as well as Tsuna.

"Guys, you're hurting Tsuna!" the tall one stated, before jerking the boy fre, by wrapping his arms around his waist.

Now Gokudera really wanted his death more.

* * *

(Oh so now it's working 'page break' ¬_¬ )

"T-Takeshi?" Tsuna squeaked, the tall boy's arms were snaked around his waist, and the whole closeness thing just made him blush once again. _Maybe wearing concealer in future would be better, hopefully will hide my blushing._

The two others turned round to him, one looking at Tsuna more relaxed, the other one on the other hand made him want to crawl up into the corner and cry.

"Takeshi put me down," Tsuna ordered, Yamamoto's face though looked a little more than disappointed. He put the boy to the ground, but still kept a firm arm his neck, as if to say back off to the others. Not that it worked.

"You herbivores are crowding, and showing off public displays of affection," Hibari said threateningly his tonfas raising which made Tsuna run, only to bang straight into Gokudera.

"TENTH!" he said, trying to pretend they had just accidently run into each other, not that he had positioned himself just to get hit. Tsuna felt hands place onto his shoulders and he gave Gokudera a hopeful look, as if to beg, get me out of here.

Gokudera couldn't resist, so in the process swooped Tsuna in arms and went running, not hearing the protests in the distance or the protests from the one that was gripping for dear life around his neck.

* * *

(The does this really need a page break, page break, should i stop putting page break stupid comments)

Tsuna sat on the floor, panting a little from the lack of air thanks to how fast they were running. He crawled over slowly to look upo a well a truly out of breath Master Gokudera; who was lying on the floor exhaling and inhaling loudly.

"M-Master Gokudera, are you ok?" he enquired, leaning over him, his eyes meeting with the beautiful emeralds.

Tsuna noticed how red his face was and he remembered what he did to his little brother and sister at home when they had been running around like headless chickens. Even though it was embarrassing he partook, he started to blow his cool breath all over Gokudera's forehead, and became ignorant to the fact that the one beside him was blushing even more. He brought out the handkerchief he was given from Giotto and dabbed it gently on Gokudera forehead, trying to carefully remove the sweat. He didn't realise how cute and caring he was making himself look, and Gokudera in response had to hold himself back from trying to kiss the boy.

_Damn him and his cuteness and those lips of his didn't help either!_

_

* * *

_

(I want to kill document manager page break, feel the frustration!)

"Hahaha well I met someone interesting today!"

"Herbivore why are you in my room?"

"Alaude don't be mean, we've been friends for ages, no?"

The blond Frenchman sighed over at his Italian 'friend', who was sitting lazily, his arms crossed over his chest with a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"Who did you meet?"

"This right cutie, he's the new butler here, ain't he? I had to try hard not cuddle him to death, wait ehehe did I just say that oops," Dino giggled sheepishly, scratching his head. Alaude paused and looked out of his window. _That boy. Was he the one Ieyatsu was on about?_

"Your brother seems verrrryyy interested," Dino drawled out with a smile, and the blond calm man just looked over.

"He called him 'his' herbivore. Has Kyouya ever done that to anyone? Looks like he has a first love," Dino laughed heartedly. _So this boy had seduced his brother. __**Impressive.**_

"He looks like he has competition though, I saw that Takeshi kid pluck him right out of his reach, then Master Gokudera grabbed him after and ran off with him," Dino went on and the Frenchman took a seat opposite.

"Also I talked to Reborn earlier, he was on about him."

"Ieyatsu too."

"_Ieyatsu?_ You call Giotto by his first name?" The blond flicked his eyes up and shook his head like it was a little accident.

"Not at all, he's my servant after all."

"You're too stubborn to admit he's your buddy, right?" the other chortled and Alaude merely rolled his eyes.

"I mean this kid…even I thought I was falling in love a little too," Dino spoke, scratching cheek timidly, a thin blush painted on his face like he was some innocent love struck teenage girl.

"You're a fool."

"AW, you're as mean as Kyouya."

This kid sounded even more interesting. He had already tamed the hearts of these fools, including his stern friend and his little distant brother. So just what type of boy was he? That was for Alaude to find out.

* * *

(A drinking Xanxus page break, everyone on this world is fucking trash, emo xD)

"Boss."

"What?"

"You haven't been out your room all day, are you alright?"

"FUCK OFF LEVITHAN!"

"Yes sir!" Xanxus heard the loyal trash he had run off into the distance. His room was strewn with vodka bottles, as well as whisky, if it was alcoholic to be honest it would be there.

Xaxnus sat with his head on the desk and his transmitter in hand, the number 27 flicking on off, waiting for the approving press. That kid he had punched yesterday was a demon. He knew it. That piece of trash possessed him when he touched him. Like one of those stupid frog's illusions, or that trashy pineapples. Xanxus, never let things like this ever get to him. _He was freaking Xanxus_. A bloody badass who was next in line for one of the ones world's biggest mafia family, the leader of the most renowned assassination group the Varia, and not to mention he also had two 10's in his name. _**TWO!**_ So a little wimpy butler was no going to clog up his thoughts. _No way_. And the extra alcohol wasn't because he was finding it hard to get him off his mind; they were just because he wanted to drink them. **YER**..._oh dear._

Xaxnus lifted his head off the desk, his hand out stretching for another bottle, his other hand dropping the transmitter clumsily, only for it to land down on the ok button. He picked it up, but was too drunk to understand what he had done, so threw the transmitter across the room.

* * *

(A dinner page break, and aw all siblings are cute apart from cocky little thirteen year old brothers *looks at her's evily* )

Tsuna munched calmly on the chunk of bread Giotto had given him to go with the stew everyone was currently eating in the servant's quarters. It was late, but it didn't bother them. Well it did Tsuna, he really wanted to go to bed. Today was exhausting, what with getting nearly raped, jumping out of a window, thinking he'd killed someone, got nearly beaten up by Hibari, was turned into a rag doll, got grabbed by Takeshi, to then get grabbed by Gokudera who ran off at a crazy speed, to then have to take a wobbly Gokudera to his room. And man Tsuna found him heavy because he was just a naturally weak boy. He looked over at the table at Giotto who was eating the quietest; everyone else was animatedly talking, well talking in their own way. Tsuna had been introduced to Chrome; she was Mukuro's main servant, so Tsuna was quite surprised to see such a mouse of a girl. He thought to tolerate someone like him he would have someone that was strong willed, but this girl looked like she could break at any moment. She was also rather quiet, only conversing a little with Kyoko and Tsuna. But she seemed nice enough. There was the other guy he had met earlier who was just replying apathetic comments filled with sarcasm every minute but Tsuna didn't mind much, the guy seemed to get ignored a lot, maybe he was just like his little sister Uni on a bad day, wanting attention.

But still Giotto seemed the most silent; he was just eating calmly and seriously, like if he was waiting something important. He moved his chair closer a little, and tilted his head a little to look into the man's eyes.

"Giotto, you ok?" he questioned, waving a hand a little front of his face. The tangerine eyes blinked once then twice, like the man had just come out of some sort of trance.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"You ok? You've just got this very serious expression on your face," the boy mentioned, imitating it a little in hope for a laugh, he got one which made him feel more comfortable.

"Did really I look like that?"

"Yep," Tsuna giggled a little in return, causing all the other's in the room to withstand their talking. This being to listen to Tsuna's angelic giggle. Tsuna stopped, scratching his cheek nervously, _why had everyone stopped? Had he said something bad?_

Feeling like he had to break the ice, Tsuna got up, everyone's eyes turned to him.

"I've finished, Giotto do you mind if I borrow the phone? I would really love to call my mother," the brunet said, rotating his caramel eyes to Giotto who immediately nodded.

"Sure, right this way Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was still a little confused over why everyone went quite but now being able to ring his mother after having a good meal was super, he really wanted to see how they were doing, he hadn't rung his mum due to lack of funds, and so he needed to call her to see if they got the previous money he had sent them, how they were, and to tell them he had a good job and that they would be getting the money soon.

Giotto handed him a cordless phone and Tsuna took it, leaving the room for a little privacy.

He typed in the number, begging that his mother was home and not at that disgusting landlord's house.

"Hello," she answered, _thank goodness._

"Mama?"

"TSU-KUN!" Tsuna chuckled and held the phone away a little from his ear as his mother's little excited squeal was quite loud.

"It's about time you called your Mama, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry I didn't ring earlier."

"So are you ringing to come home Tsu-kun?"

"Of course not Mama, I've called to say that I've found a job."

"You have?"

"Yes, I have, it's got a good pay, living accommodation and food, I couldn't wish for anything better," the boy informed her with a smile, he thought leaving out the whole sadistic or horny bastards thing out of it.

"That's wonderful Tsu-kun!"

"How's everything at home Mama? Did you get the money I sent you last?"

"Everything is alright…" the woman hesitated and Tsuna's heart clenched, "And yes we got the money, thanks Tsu-kun."

"How's Uni and Fuuta?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh there fine, want to talk to them?"

"Really?" Tsuna squeaked animatedly, and this time it was the woman's turn to giggle.

"Of course, wait a second," he heard the phone move from his mother's mouth as she called for the other two.

"TSUNA-NI!" a cute squeak appeared down the phone and Tsuna almost melted hearing his brother's adorable voice, followed by his quieter little sister's too.

"Oni-chan!"

"How are you two?"

"Were fine Tsuna-ni, but we miss you!" his little brother announced and again Tsuna felt the pang in his heart, and leant against the wall a little, a hand on his chest, his other rubbing at his eyes as he felt there would be waterworks any minutes.

"Well…I miss you guys too."

"Please come home Oni-chan," the chirpy and adorable voice of his sister pleaded, making the tears weld even more in Tsuna's tear ducts.

"I'll be home as soon as I make enough money Uni-chan," he said, with a little sigh as if he could see his sister's endearing pout on the other end.

"But Oni-chan…fine, but please soon Oni-chan, I miss you," she was so mature for her age, that's when he heard snivelling on the other side of the phone.

"Uni-chan?"

"TSUNA-NI!" No, it was Fuuta, he was crying and Tsuna felt like his heart was literally being hit with a huge stick, he tried hard now to keep his tears in. He was about to speak more when he noticed his transmitter go off, he looked down noticing that Master Xanxus was calling.

"Guys, I have to go now, I'll be home soon, I love you both ok, Oni-chan loves you both," he stuttered, only hearing sniffling goodbyes as he put down the phone. He brought the phone back into the living room, wiping his eyes quickly of the tears, but still his face was red from crying. Giotto raised an eyebrow as he re-entered.

"Tsunayoshi?" But it seemed that the blonde was interrupted when Tsuna felt his head pressed to a warm chest, that wasn't Giotto's but Yamamoto's.

"Tsuna," the boy whispered softly into his hair, and Tsuna couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and buried his head into the other's chest, and out came the floods.

Once he was finished, which was quick because he was aware of the whole transmitter situation, he let go, giving Yamamoto a bright smile.

"Thanks Takeshi, I feel much better now." The taller one mopped up his remaining tears with his fingertips and Tsuna for the life of him wanted to blush, _hard_. He shook his head a little, readjusting himself to thinking and went to the door that led to the rest of the mansion.

"Tsunayoshi where are you going?" Giotto asked from his chair.

"Master Xanxus wanted something, I'll be back soon." And with that he was gone.

* * *

(And finally a jealous Giotto page break ^_^, feel the wrath)

Giotto was doing his best to attempt to hide his jealous face behind his teacup but to no avail it wasn't working. He hadn't liked how Takeshi had held Tsunayoshi one bit, and he hadn't liked how Tsunayoshi had curled up into him.

"Senpai." And what he didn't need was Mister cynical talking to him right now. He turned his head a little to see the frog hat butler looking at him blankly.

"Yes Fran?"

"The new butler."

"Yes?"

"Does Senpai want him?" Giotto nearly split his coffee, and choked loudly, which was a very foreign thing for the man to do.

"Fran, don't be such a fool," he replied back hotly, putting his mug down and swiping a hand through his hair.

"Very well then Senpai, if you don't want him, I'll have him." This time Giotto's eyes narrowed, a twitch becoming clear between his eyebrows.

"Takeshi," Giotto uttered towards the tall boy who just looked back at him with a smile.

"Yes Giotto?"

"Tell the others me and Fran are going out to have a little chat."

"Alright Giotto."

Giotto grabbed the back of the frog's collar and pulled him outside.

"Well least be gentle with me Senpai."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the ridiclous page breaks eheehe. It's been a long time since I've updated, and sorry if this chapter means I deserve to get shot, I'm just finding it hard to think of what to write. And to be honest I really should be doing my French revision seeing as I have a speaking test next weak, I also need to finish my Art coursework as well, not to mention my lovely addition of Maths homework =.=, but I'm awful because I'm also very lazy. I have to admit mixed with homework, there's mostly a very lazy me on the other end of the laptop, who just lays on her bed all weekend listening to music.

Sorry for the late update and thank you everyone whose reviewed, faved and alerted so far. I literally fell off my bed when I saw I had 53 reviews on only two chapters and 70 favs! Which might not seem much to some, but to me that's such a great achievement. I guess the fanbase can't withheld no ;) Thank you all of you, I'm sorry if this chapter is awful and the characters are rather occ, and also by the way I updated following things on the chapters before.

These include-

-Me spelling Xanxus's name wrong, it's spelt right now, lots of you commented and I felt like such a spaz after

-I've added some Kora's on chapter 1 :D because yes even I would get confused.

Oh and for the people who were like where's Dino? THERE HE IS! *points to this chapter* But don't worry, he'll be staying for a long time, being cute and innocent, and clumsy and vulnerable as well as totally sexy and awesome.

Oh and also yes the past guardians are making a bigger part in it. This being Alaude, seeing as I have a weird thing for Alaude/Tsuna which is totally crack but hot :3

There will be also be showings of the perverted paedophilic watermelon himself as well…poor Tsuna and Chrome.

Also not forgetting Belphegor in all his prince glory :3 OH AND NOT TO FORGET THE SEXY BUT EVIL BYAKURAN! EATING MARSHMELLOWS! Also Spanner, cause I love that guy, and Shou with all his pmsiness.

So yes a lot to come and I believe more romance between certain characters. I hope I didn't cut to many corners and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3


End file.
